Arashi No Ato (actualizaciones lentas)
by HistoryMaker-5
Summary: ¡Él mato a tu padre, esa arena tomo la sangre de Arashi como una ofrenda para ese monstruo! ¡Él debe desaparecer! ¡El mal debe irse de este mundo! Eso fue lo que su abuelo alguna vez le dijo. Su padre que alguna vez había servido al cuarto Kazakage, había sido asesinado por aquel niño Jinchuriki. Y ahora, ella es quien debe asesinar a la persona que mato a su padre... GaaraxOc
1. Arashi no ato

Disclaimer:

Los personajes —salvo algunos Oc´s— no me pertenecen, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

 _(N/A):_ No soy escritora (aunque me gustaría serlo jaja) por eso puede que encuentren algunas faltas de ortografía. Sigo aprendiendo y por eso les agradecería si me ayudaran a mejorar, corrigiéndome cuando noten algún fallo en los capítulos. Muchas gracias de antemano y espero que esta historia sea del agrado de todos ustedes.

* * *

 **Arashi No Ato.**

 **Después** **de la tormenta.**

* * *

— ¿Esta seguro que podrá controlar a esa chica, Satoshi-sama? —Preguntó un hombre de algunos 25 años, siempre al lado de su señor— Ella podría ser peligrosa, lastimaría incluso a un miembro de su familia.

—No, Asahi jamás lastimaría a su abuelo —respondió el mayor sin despegar su mirada afilada de aquel edificio que podía ver a través de la ventana—. Ella sabe perfectamente porque regresamos aquí, además, también desea lo mismo que nosotros.

—Ella es fácil de manipular —murmuró Noboyuki, lo suficientemente alto para que su señor lo escuchara.

—Ella obedece mis órdenes, sola no sabrá que hacer, y eso lo sabe perfectamente, por eso jamás se atrevería a matarme.

Noboyuki al escucharlo, miro el suelo arrepentido, aun así aquello no lo dejo tranquilo y con ceño fruncido por la preocupación, volvió hablar.

—Aun así, me gustaría que tuviera cuidado cuando ella este con usted Satoshi-sama. Nunca se sabe cómo pueda actuar frente a los demás.

—Eso guárdatelo para ti, estúpido —espetó con enfado el mayor, para después girar a dirección de la nueva presencia en la habitación.

—Satoshi-ojiisama —habló una voz femenina, justo detrás del sirviente del mayor que seguía con el rostro bajo. Al escuchar a la chica, Noboyuki alzo su rostro con sorpresa, pues no la había escuchado ni sentido aparecer y giro su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Ya has regresado, Asahi. Bienvenida —saludó el mayor mientras el otro hombre se quedaba quieto en su sitio, apretando solamente sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras la miraba acercarse.

 _"¿Escucho lo que dije antes?",_ se preguntó con temor, cuando la kunoichi paso por su lado —casi como si fuera en cámara lenta— notando como esta le miraba de reojo. Aquello molestaba y alteraba al muchacho que nunca podía saber lo que Asahi pensaba.

—Nadie te ha visto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor cuando la joven le entrego un pergamino en sus manos.

—Nadie, me hice pasar por uno de sus ANBU.

—Muy buena chica —felicitó el mayor para después comenzar a caminar hacia la única silla que había en esa habitación.

Cuando el mayor se sentó sobre el asiento, con calma comenzó a abrir el pergamino mientras Noboyuki se quedaba en su lugar, observando a su maestro y Asahi, al igual que él, esperando en silencio a que su abuelo dijera lo que harían después.

—…Así que el sexto Hokage vendrá a visitar a nuestro señor Kazekage.

—Intentan mantener el tratado de paz —comentó en voz alta Noboyuki.

—Qué tontería más grande —gruñó el mayor, arrojando el pergamino con fuerza hacia la otra pared una vez de terminarlo de leer—. La paz no existe —habló de nuevo Satoshi—. Mucho menos cuando esos seres abominables siguen con vida.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, Satoshi-sama?

Este al escuchar la pregunta de su subordinado, giro su cabeza para verlo.

—Tenemos que esperar, es demasiado arriesgado atacar con dos Kage´s juntos —dijo—. Por el momento, seguiremos vigilando los pasos de ese Jinchūriki.

—Satoshi-ojiisama —habló esta vez Asahi—. Escuche que un amigo muy cercano del quinto Kazekage vendrá también acompañando al séptimo Hokage.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó interesado el mayor.

—Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y lo que escuche de algunas personas es que ese chico también guardaba un demonio con cola en su interior.

Al escuchar aquello, Satoshi frunció su ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Ellos no deberían existir en este planeta —susurró con odio—. Esos demonios son asesinos, merecen sufrir el peor castigo de sus miserables vidas.

Asahi y Noboyuki que observaban al mayor en silencio, vieron como este apretaba con fuerza la tela de su traje al recordar aquello por lo que el hombre siempre sufría.

Asahi era muy pequeña en aquellos años y no podía recordar casi nada de eso, así que realmente no sabía que había pasado, solo las cosas que su abuelo le repetía una y otra y otra vez sobre aquel día.

Era esa la razón por la que su abuelo quería e intentaba obtener la venganza contra aquel chico peli rojo (que hacía unos años se había vuelto quinto Kazekage).

« _¡Él mato a tu padre, esa arena tomo la sangre de Arashi como una ofrenda para ese monstruo! ¡Él debe desaparecer! ¡El mal debe irse de este mundo!_ »

Eso fue lo que su abuelo alguna vez le había dicho.

Su padre que alguna vez había servido al cuarto Kazekage, había sido asesinado por aquel monstruo pelirrojo.

Y ahora era ella quien debía asesinar a la persona que había matado a Arashi, así es como su padre podría descansar en paz... O eso era lo que le decía su abuelo siempre.

—Asahi —la llamó de pronto su abuelo quien la saco de sus pensamientos—. Prepárate, mañana regresaras a tus entrenamientos.

—...pero, ¿Qué hay de la vigilancia?

—Noboyuki y los demás se encargaran de eso —fue lo último que dijo el mayor antes de cerrar sus ojos a la vez, dando a entender que la charla había terminado ahí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic, este será un GaaraxOc.**

 **Esto iniciará después del final de Naruto Shippuden, con Kakashi como Hokage. Debo admitir que no he leído la novela de Gaara (leí como tres cap, pero después no encontré el libro traducido y deje de hacerlo.**

 **Sigo diciendo que se me dificulta escribir el personaje de Gaara, por eso puede que en momentos salga muy OCC (fuera de personaje), también sus hermanos... Y Baki... Y algunos más… xD**

 ** _|Arashi no ato|_**

 **Significa "Después de la tormenta" como dice al inicio de la historia, me pareció adecuado para el nombre del fic.**

 **Significado de los nombres:**

 **Arashi significa "Tormenta".**  
 **Asahi significa "Sol de la mañana o niña que nació en la mañana"**  
 **Satoshi significa "Astucia, Sabiduría"**  
 **Noboyuki significa "Creyente fiel".**

 **¡Gracias por leer la introducción de "Arashi no ato"!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Conocidas desconocidas

**Capítulo I.**

 _¿Conocidas desconocidas?_

* * *

— _Y-Yo... n-no quise hacerlo... f-fue u-un accidente...— lloraba un pequeño peli rojo bajo la mirada feroz de uno de los escolta de su padre._

— _Arashi-san, su hija estará bien. Solo tiene un brazo roto. Con un poco de reposo podrá sanarse —dijo su compañera que en esos momentos aplicaba su ninjutsu medico en las heridas menores de la niña._

 _Al escuchar aquello, el mayor respiro con alivio y desvío su mirada del peli rojo a su hija que seguía en el suelo._

— _Bien… la llevare al hospital para que ahí atiendan —anunció, acercándose hacia su hija para levantarla y cargarla con cuidado en sus brazos, mientras el pequeño pelirrojo seguía observando con tristeza el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga—. Sera mejor que regreses con Yashamaru —le recomendó el Jounin, girándose para ver su rostro una última vez._

— _L-Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo el pequeño, dejando caer sus manos temblorosas a cada los de su cuerpo; luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos._

 _Su compañera —que observo al chiquillo desde la parte de atrás— lo miro con desagrado mientras que Arashi lo estudio por unos segundos._

—… _Lo sé —susurró el mayor antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a saltar entre los tejados._

* * *

Gaara que abrió sus ojos luego de ese recuerdo, mantuvo su vista clavada en el techo blanco de su cuarto.

Últimamente había estado recordando algunas cosas de su pasado, como aquellos días cuando era vigilado por su padre y tratado como una aberración del mundo ninja. Algunos recuerdos eran difíciles de recordar por completo, como ejemplo el que acaba de tener.

No sabía quiénes eran esas personas, pero suponía que ese día había hecho algo que pudo haber dañado a esa niña.

Gaara sabía que había matado a sangre fría a mucha gente en el pasado, algunas veces habían sido solo accidente. Él jamás había querido dañar a nadie y en aquel tiempo, luego de la muerte de su tío, todo había empeorado en su pequeño mundo.

Sabía que aún había personas que seguían guardándole rencor por aquellos años, gente de su aldea que querían verlo incluso muerto por todas los males que él había causado.

Sabía que era diferente hacerlos olvidar el pasado. Él ahora había cambiado, había madurado y ahora conocía el sufrimiento humano, el dolor. Por eso, intentaba todo el tiempo convivir con la gente de la aldea y conocerlos. Quería darles la paz y tranquilidad que ellos tanto querían para vivir, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente para la aliviar las heridas del pasado.

El odio era algo que no se iría tan fácilmente, eso lo sabía y lo comprendía perfectamente. Él mismo, en ciertas ocasiones, se había odiado por haberse convertido —por algunos años— en aquella máquina asesina.

— ¡Vamos-dattebayo! —chilló un Naruto extremadamente feliz y animado que caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage. Luego de eso, el rubio asomo su cabeza por la puerta que entre abrió para ver los pasillos de afuera, esperando que en ese momento nadie apareciera para poder escabullirse fuera de ese edificio.

—Temari vendrá en seguida, no es una buena idea —comentó Gaara que seguía sentado en su silla, con aquella pose ya conocida en él; sin tener intención alguna de moverse de su oficina.

—Ah, ¿Le tienes miedo a tu hermana o qué? —le preguntó el rubio, luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie afuera— ¡Vamos-dattebayo! ¡Es la primera vez que vengo a la aldea de la arena sin ningún tipo de misión y quiero disfrutarlo! ¡Además de que debo aprovechar antes de que Kakashi-sensei aparezca por aquí-dattebayo!

Aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a Gaara que solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

Ya había pasado un día de la llegada del sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi —y los demás ninjas que lo acompañaban— a Suna. Apenas un día y Naruto ya estaba molestando al pelirrojo para que este le diera un tour por la aldea.

Sabía que debía ser cortes con sus visitas, pero había un límite y algunas reglas de por medio. Él era el Kazekage, lamentablemente no podía ir y caminar tranquilamente por ahí sin alguna escolta. Además, había un problema mucho mayor y eso Naruto lo sabía a la perfección.

—Habrá una reunión en dos horas, le diré a alguien que te muestre la aldea si quieres —dijo Gaara amablemente y Naruto solo puso mala cara al escucharlo.

— ¡No, no, no! —gritó exasperado; fingiendo arrancarse cabellos rubios— ¡Ya lo dije, tú me mostraras la aldea-dattebayo! ¡Ese es el deber de un Kage!

—Solo quieres ir a probar el ramen de aquí —soltó de pronto Gaara, recordando la última vez que la Quinta había visitado Suna.

— ¡Ja! Bueno, escuche de Tsunade-obasan que la última vez que vino la trajeron a comer ramen-ttebayo —admitió este, sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza con vergüenza al verse descubierto.

—Puedes pedirle a Kankurō que te acompañe —sugirió amablemente—. Él estuvo también ahí y conoce el lugar mejor que yo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres un mal amigo, mal amigo-dattebayo! —gritó con falso malestar, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con su dedo. Gaara sin decir nada, suspiró y cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

—…De acuerdo —dijo al fin, logrando detener las falsas lágrimas del rubio, luego de que este soltara un par de palabrotas.

— ¡Yoshaaa! ¡Iremos a comer ramen-dattebayo!

— ¿Quién ira a comer ramen? —preguntó de pronto una voz femenina que apareció luego de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ah! ¡La novia de Shikamaru! —gritó Naruto, asustado por la repentina aparición de la kunoichi— Esto... ¿Cómo te llamabas? —preguntó segundos después, rascándose la mejilla al no poder recordar el nombre de la rubia.

Temari al escuchar eso, frunció su ceño, mostrando una venita peligrosa en ese mismo sitio.

—Gaara, en unas horas tendrás una junta con las personas del consejo y con el sexto Hokage, y tu pensabas salir por un rato con... ¿Este? —cuestionó con enfado, girándose hacia su hermano menor y señalando al rubio bobo de su lado—. Gaara —le llamo al verlo callado.

Gaara que estudio por un rato la situación en la que Naruto lo había metido, trago saliva al no saber cómo salir de esa sin que su hermana se molestara. Era verdad que había accedido al final a acompañar a su invitado al ramen donde alguna vez habían llevado a la Quinta.

…Estaba en problemas serios y él solo se los había ganado.

Temari que seguía a la espera de su respuesta, alzó una ceja y colocó una mano en su cintura, sin despegar su mirada en ningún momento de su pálido rostro.

Antes no le daba importancia las cosas que hacia su hermana o las cosas que le decía a él. La trataba como todos los demás. Una persona débil que asesinaría si llegaba a hablarle de esa forma… como lo hacía ahora, pero en el presente, Gaara temía a una Temari molesta.

Había algo que lo hacía claudicar cuando su hermana mayor le miraba de esa forma.

—…Solo pensaba acompañarlo al puesto de ramen, aquel que llevamos a Tsunade-sama la otra vez. Regresare de inmediato —respondió Gaara, intentando no demostrarse temeroso ante su hermana.

— ¡Eres el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, mantienes el orden de este lugar! ¡No eres quien va y lleva a los tontos como él a los puestos de ramen!

— ¡Ah! ¡¿A quién le llamas tonto-dattebayo?! —gritaba Naruto, poniéndose a la defensiva; señalándola como ella lo hacía con él.

Gaara que veía la discusión de esos dos comenzaban, suspiró con cansancio y cerro sus ojos de nuevo, esperando que alguno de los dos dejara de gritar por el bien de su cabeza.

* * *

— ¡Vaya! Este lugar se parece a Konoha-dattebayo —comentó Naruto caminando al lado del Kazekage—. ¡Pero jamás me acostumbrare al calor que hace aquí! —se quejó minutos después al sentirme morir bajo el sol del desierto, Gaara que se mantenía en silencio observando el camino, no dijo nada.

Naruto al verlo callado como siempre, bajo un poco la velocidad y lo miro de reojo con una mueca al posarse a su lado; manteniendo una caminata lenta como su amigo.

 _"Siempre esta serio, pero ¿No puede aparentar un poco o algo-dattebayo?"_ , pensó el Uzumaki con frustración.

Luego de haber tenido una discusión con Temari, más bien, luego de la discusión de ambos rubios, Gaara se había cansado de los gritos donde lo que más había podido escuchar era su nombre. _"Gaara esto", "Gaara aquello", "¡Gaara!", "¡Gaara...!"_. No soportaba más los gritos de esos dos y por eso decidió cumplir por una vez el capricho de su invitado, después de todo no demorarían horas comiendo. Al menos eso quería pensar.

Temari tuvo que conformarse con lo que Gaara le había dicho y se había hecho a un lado cuando ambos salían por la puerta de la oficina.

Solamente se había escuchado un: _"¡Ja!"_ por parte del Uzumaki que había acelerado su paso con temor, esperando que a la hermana de Gaara no se le ocurriera corretearlo y le darle en su cabeza con su abanico o algo parecido.

Y ahora ambos caminaban por las calles calurosas de la aldea de la arena, yendo hacia ese puesto de ramen que Naruto quería conocer.

Cuando ambos vieron a un ninja conocido a lo lejos, Naruto observo con picardía a Kankurō al verlo acompañado de dos kunoichi´s.

— ¿Pero qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿…Gaara? — preguntó el marionetista con sorpresa al ver a esos dos juntos por las calles.

— Naruto — fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, girando levemente su cabeza al rubio.

— ¡Eh! ¡No me eches la culpa-dattebayo! —gritó Naruto al escucharlo, comenzando con una pelea mientras las dos mujeres que habían quedado atrás del mayor de los Sabaku, observaban en silencio.

— ¡Tú y tu adicción al ramen! —gritaba Kankurō con enfado al escuchar por qué su hermano se encontraba acompañando al rubio—. Temari se va a volver loca si te encuentra aquí.

—Ella ya lo sabe —respondió Gaara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las dos personas que seguían detrás de su hermano.

Una de las mujeres al verlo mirar hacia ellas, sonrió como respuesta y Gaara posó su mirada en ella por más tiempo, mientras que la otra se mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba.

—Eh, ¿Y quiénes son ellas-dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto luego de notar como la rubia de atrás le sonreía a su amigo pelirrojo— ¿Unas pretendientas, eh, eh? —bromeó codeando a Kankurō que solo pudo rodar los ojos—. Creo que te las están quitando, mira como esa chica está viendo a Gaara-dattebayo —susurró este en el odio del marionetista que observo de igual forma aquello.

—Idiota, ellas son Kurosawa Eshima y Oshiro Asahi —las presento, colocándose al lado de la más joven, que quedo en medio de su maestra y del hermano de Gaara—. Eshima-sama trabaja en el hospital de Suna y Asahi es su alumna, hace poco regreso a la aldea y estábamos charlando un poco sobre eso antes de encontrarlos a ustedes.

—Mucho gusto —saludó la mayor de ellas, inclinándose hacia el pelirrojo y hacia el rubio con respeto—. Esta es la primera vez que tengo el placer de verlo de cercas, Gaara-sama —comentó sonriendo solamente al Kazekage y Naruto al notar eso, sonrió de lado y rápido llevó su mirada hacia su amigo, pero este en lugar de mostrar lo que el rubio esperaba ver, solo pudo verlo serio. Muy serio en realidad—. Es un gusto hablarle al fin.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Gaara en voz baja —solo por cortesía—, observando con firmeza los ojos amarillos, casi felinos de la mujer.

Había algo en ella que a Gaara se le hacía familiar, y el sentimiento que la mujer le transmitía no era precisamente algo bueno, no, en lo absoluto. La mirada de esa mujer era peligrosa, casi como la que él había tenido de niño… Y eso podría llegar a ser malo en su momento.

Asahi que seguía al margen de todo, escucho rápidamente como Kankurō retomaba el control de la plática y le decía un par de cosas a su hermano sobre aquella junta que habría en unas horas. Luego de otro intercambio de palabras y bromas del rubio, Kankurō decidió acompañarlos a ese condenado puesto de ramen. Por ningún motivo dejaría solo a su hermano con ese chico, podría hacerlo llegar tarde a esa importante reunión.

— ¿Están seguras? Pueden acompañarnos, este chico de aquí es inofensivo, solo tiene cara de bobo pero no es dañino —decía este, en un intento de molestar a Naruto, una vez de haberles preguntado a las dos kunoichi´s si querían acompañarlos a comer ramen.

— No, nosotras debemos ir a entrenar. Asahi aún necesita practicar su ninjutsu médico —respondió la mayor y Asahi le dio la razón a su maestro con un asentimiento.

— ¡Vamos-dattebayo! ¡Tengo hambre! —chilló el Uzumaki, colocando de pronto sus manos en su estómago y logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisita en Asahi que vio como Kankurō de nuevo se molestaba con él mientras Gaara solo se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, nos vemos otro día Eshima-sama, Asahi-san —se apresuró en despedirse el marionetista luego de colocar las manos en la bocaza del rubio que no dejaba de quejarse.

—Nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión —dijo Eshima, despidiéndose con otra inclinación, seguida de Asahi que la imito con gracia—. Con su permiso, Gaara-sama.

Cuando ambas se hicieron camino entre ellos, Gaara frunció lo poco que tenia de ceño, sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento cuando la mujer llamada Eshima pasó por su lado.

…Y mientras su hermano y Naruto seguían discutiendo sobre su falta de cortesía, Gaara giro su cabeza hacia atrás, solo un poco para observar a esas dos mujeres alejarse.

Asahi que sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en ellas, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del Kazekage que ahora mismo la miraban solo a ella.

—… Asahi —le llamó su maestra al sentir que no caminaba a su espalda.

— Hai —acató la joven, observando por unos segundos más al pelirrojo antes de retomar su camino por la arena.

Gaara, frunciendo el ceño, las observo hasta que ambas desaparecieron en la lejanía, mientras atrás, sus dos acompañantes, le llamaban para que los siguiera.

¿Por qué sentía que esas dos mujeres le eran conocidas?

Negando con la cabeza ante eso, suspiró frustrado y giró para seguir por fin al rubio que parecía desesperado por una infusión de sabroso y delicioso ramen.


	3. Información más sospechas

**Capítulo II.**

 _Información más sospechas._

* * *

— _Ellos dicen que eres peligroso, mi mamá no quiere que me acerque a ti —le había dicho la pequeña castaña. Gaara que seguía columpiándose a su lado, se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso—. Papá solo me dijo que tenga cuidado. Él no se enoja como mamá._

 _Ya habían pasado tres semanas de aquel accidente donde su amiga había sufrido las terribles consecuencias de acercarse demasiado a él. Ahora la niña aparte de llevar ese recuerdo doloroso, se había ganado también una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo; debido a la herida profunda que había causado la arena en su piel._

 _Gaara aun podía recordar el sonido de la pequeña explosión de arena en el brazo de su amiga._

 _Aquello no había sido su culpa en ningún momento; Asahi solo había estado en el lugar menos indicado. Ella también sabía que aquello no había sido la culpa de Gaara, si no de los otros niños que habían comenzado arrojar piedras al pelirrojo para intentar lastimarlo, y la arena al sentirlo, instintivamente reaccionó para protegerlo. Asahi que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, fue tomada por la arena —solo de su brazo izquierdo— y antes de que Gaara intentara hacer o decir algo, la arena había explotado._

— _Lo siento —susurró Gaara, sin saber que más decir._

 _Los padres de los otros niños nunca querían que se acercaran a él, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así, sentía miedo de que su única amiga hiciera caso y de nuevo terminara solo._

 _Asahi que ahora bajaba la velocidad del columpio al igual que el pelirrojo, se mantuvo observando a su amigo. No le gustaba verlo triste, siempre le había parecido triste cuando lo veía de lejos, pero luego de haberse acercado a él, parecía un poco más alegre, incluso sonreía._

— _Oye —le llamó y Gaara desvío su mirada abatida hacia ella—. No fue tu culpa, yo sé que no quieres lastimar a las personas así que no te preocupes por lo que paso el otro día —le dijo, sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño Sabaku que abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa—. Fue un accidente, solo eso —le aseguró, regalándole una sonrisa—. No te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo? Seguiremos siendo amigos siempre._

 _Gaara que sintió un poco más de ánimo al escucharla decir eso, sonrió tímidamente y con sus ojos cerrados asintió._

* * *

—Gaara —le llamó Kankurō al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ya la junta había pasado, la noche también y ahora, al día siguiente de eso, Gaara se encontraba de regreso en su oficina; ojeando varias carpetas que había regadas en su escritorio. Parecía bastante concentrado y también parecía que había estado varias horas dentro de su oficina leyendo esos papeles.

Luego de haber conocido a las amigas de su hermano, Gaara había quedado con una sensación extraña en su pecho y sin poder dormir más, se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana para buscar algún tipo de información sobre aquellas dos personas. Solo así podría quitarse aquella sensación que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿Qué era eso y por qué lo sentía?

Esas preguntas se había hecho luego de la reunión y durante ella; y ahora por fin —luego de varias horas investigando— parecía tener algo.

—Oshiro Asahi —leyó en voz alta el nombre de la castaña.

Kankurō que escuchó aquello, lo miro confuso.

— ¿Estás buscando información de ella? —preguntó viendo como su hermano seguía con su vista fija en aquella hoja donde se mostraba la foto de la kunoichi—. Espera... —alzando una ceja como Naruto lo había hecho el día anterior (cuando habían chocado con él y sus amigas), rodeo el escritorio para situarse a su lado—. Espera, espera... —repitió, pasando en ese momento su brazo por sus hombros. El pelirrojo al sentir aquel contacto miro con bastante, demasiada extrañeza a su hermano que mostraba una de esas sonrisas bobaliconas que usaba su amigo Naruto—. ¿No me digas que te has interesado en Asahi-san, Gaara?

— ¿Interesado? —preguntó Gaara, que ahora era él quien se mostraba confundido. No sabía que responder a eso; por la pregunta, sabía que había algo oculto, pero no sabía bien lo que era. Él solo estaba interesado en saber el porqué de haberse ido de la aldea, cuál era el motivo de ella y de su abuelo y también de las otras personas que los acompañaron; por supuesto, también para quitarse aquella sensación de conocerlas. Quizás si leía sus informes podría averiguar quiénes eran y si en verdad las había conocido. ¿Había algo más importante que eso? — Estuve investigando... —respondió en cambio, borrando la sonrisa bobalicona de su hermano que esperaba algo diferente—. Me pareció que, como Kazekage de la aldea, debía saber el motivo por el cual su abuelo y ella se marcharon de la aldea.

— ¿Eso? —preguntó Kankurō extrañado— Por lo que se, su abuelo tenía un pariente en la aldea de la hierba o algo así y se llevó a su nieta consigo después de la muerte de su hijo —le contó, recordando lo que Eshima le había dicho tiempo antes—. Parece que el anciano entro en depresión y prefirió marcharse a otro lugar.

Gaara que lo miro atento escuchándolo hablar, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Oshiro Satoshi. Ese es el nombre de esa persona —dijo, regresando su atención a la hoja donde la foto del anciano se encontraba—. Él era uno de los consejeros cuando nuestro padre era Kazekage; exactamente seis meses después de la muerte de su hijo, ambos se fueron de la aldea —Kankurō que escucho aquello, lo miro esperando que continuara—. No solo ellos dos se marcharon en ese tiempo, esa mujer, Eshima y otros ninjas a su cargo lo acompañaron.

El marionetista no dijo nada a eso y solo afilo sus ojos, viendo como Gaara tomaba el par de hojas de su escritorio; mostrándose ahora más serio que él.

—El año en que decidí tomar el cargo del Quinto Kazekage, Satoshi-sama fue una de las personas que se reusó a ello —le comentó, viendo el informe del hombre y recordando aquel día donde el anciano había regresado ese año a la aldea.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ese hombre acaba de regresar —le recordó el castaño y Gaara cerro sus ojos, negando con su cabeza una sola vez.

—No, me dijeron que Satoshi-sama regresa cada año a la tumba de su hijo —le dijo, dejando las carpetas sobre su escritorio; para después cruzar sus dos manos y recargar su barbilla en ellas.

—Ya veo —dijo Kankuro, repasando toda la información que le había dicho su hermano—. Debemos tener cuidado con ellos en ese caso. Si sospechas de ellos y por si acaso ellos planean algo en contra de ti.

—Lo sé —respondió Gaara—. Pero eso no es lo me preocupa por el momento, hay algo más.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Kankuro que en ese momento ya se encontraba de nuevo frente al escritorio; preocupado por lo que diría Gaara.

—Kurosawa Eshima —susurró este, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos—. Esa mujer, hay algo en ella que aún no logro descubrir.

—Ella regreso dos años antes de ese anciano y Asahi-san, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa —dijo, bajando sus brazos de regreso a su escritorio—. Es algo más, su rostro... algo de ella me es familiar —intentó explicarse—. No sé lo que es, solo... es como si algo hubiera pasado con esa mujer.

— ¿Dices que la conocías de antes? —preguntó el marionetista un tanto dubitativo al verlo fruncir su ceño en un intento de poder recordar algo de esa mujer.

Gaara al escuchar aquello, alzo un poco su vista hacia su hermano y no supo que responder.

No sabía, para él aquello era demasiado difícil de recordar.

—Ahora que mencionas algo sobre eso... —habló de pronto Kankurō, al no obtener respuesta del menor—. No es sobre Eshima, si no sobre Asahi —Gaara que seguía observándolo, espero a que continuara—. Cuando la encontré el otro día, su rostro se me hizo familiar, aunque no sé por qué.

Gaara que observo como su hermano levantaba su rostro al techo; cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

—No lo sé, pero debemos vigilar a esas dos mujeres y también a ese hombre, Satoshi-sama. No solo a ellos, también a los otros ninja que lo siguieron.

Kankurō que asintió obediente, continúo hablando con el peli rojo hasta que Temari interrumpió en la oficina. Luego de eso, todo transcurrió tranquilamente en la aldea.

* * *

 **La siguiente mañana...**

— ¡Te digo Sakura-chan! ¡Este ramen es parecido al de Ichiraku! ¡Incluso la mujer se parecía al viejo Teuchi, ja, ja! —le platicaba el rubio, mientras arrastraba a la peli rosa por las calles de arena hacia ese mismo lugar del que le hablaba— ¡Debes probarlo! ¡Es delicioso-dattebayo!

— ¡Te das cuenta que nos fuimos sin avisarle nada a Kakashi-sensei! —lo regañaba ella en cambio la kunoichi, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su brazo para regresar a donde el peli plata y el joven Nara se encontraban.

— ¡Bah! ¡Shikamaru está con él! ¡Él puede hacerse cargo mientras nosotros no estamos-dattebayo! —le dijo el rubio sin preocupaciones— Además, no es como que Kakashi-sensei nos necesite en esa reunión —agregó este con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Es nuestro trabajo, pero al parecer te importa más un plato de ramen que la seguridad del sexto Hokage! —le grito la peli rosa con una venita peligrosa en su frente.

Naruto que iba a responder a eso, se detuvo en su lugar y Sakura —que al fin dejaba de ser arrastrada por él— lo miro extrañada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres...! —gritó de pronto el rubio, viendo frente a él, a la castaña del otro día que en esos momentos era acompañada por otro chico rubio de piel morena.

Asahi que se había sobresaltado por aquel grito —al igual que su acompañante—, giró hacia Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿estás seguro que la conoces? Parece que ella no —le susurró Sakura a su compañero, al ver la reacción de la desconocida.

—Tú eras... ¡¿Asahi-san, cierto?! —preguntó el rubio sin hacer caso a la peli rosa de su lado.

El otro rubio que había lanzado una mirada asesina al Uzumaki, regreso su atención a la castaña y luego de haberle dicho algo que Naruto y Sakura no lograron escuchar, desapareció de ahí en una nube de humo.

Una vez sola, Asahi regreso su vista hacia el rubio bobo y la peli rosa, esta última solo la miraba curiosa mientras que el otro mantenía una sonrisa y una mano alzada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Quieres acompañarnos a comer ramen-dattebayo! —gritaba Naruto.

—Naruto, ella solo te mira como si estuviera demente —le decía Sakura a su espalda—. Seguro que ni te conoce.

Asahi que vio como el rubio comenzaba a quejarse con la otra kunoichi, sonrió recordando el escándalo que había hecho la otra vez cuando se habían conocido y a paso lento comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo al llegar al lado de ambos y rápidamente los dos miraron hacia ella.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ves, Sakura-chan! ¡Te dije que si me conocía-dattebayo! —le soltó a la peli rosa y esta solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Y mientras ellos seguían hablando y caminando a dirección del puesto de ramen, del otro lado de Suna, mejor dicho, en cierta torre; el quinto Kazekage y el sexto Hokage se encontraban encerrados en aquella sala junto con todos los ancianos del consejo para llevar acabo la segunda junta de esa semana.

El peli plata que esperaba terminar con esa larga y algo aburrida reunión, miró hacia la ventana entre abierta del lugar; viendo unas cuantas nubes blancas moverse sobre el cielo.

 _"Ya_ _verán_ _esos dos",_ pensaba el Jounin recordando como la peli rosa y el rubio habían desaparecido de su vista antes de llegar a ese lugar.

 _"Escapándose_ _y_ _dejándome_ _todo el trabajo a mí..._ ", pensaba del otro lado un irritado Shikamaru que leía un par de documentos que Temari le había pasado.

Gaara que de igual forma escuchaba hablar a los ancianos sobre los terrenos que Konoha les podría ofrecer para sus huertos, miro hacia su derecha donde un cuadro se encontraba colgado de la pared. Una simple imagen se mostraba ahí y eso era: Una tormenta de arena bajo un sol brillante.

Gaara que seguía escuchando lo que cada hombre decía, cerro sus ojos por un momento; recreando la imagen del cuadro en su mente.

 _"¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Monstruo!"_

Con un sobre salto, luego de que esas palabras asaltaran su cabeza. La taza que había a su lado cayó, quebrándose al tocar el suelo y esparciendo los pedazos por todas partes.

— ¿Gaara? —fueron Temari y Kankurō los primeros en llamarle.

Todo el mundo lo veía ahora, pero sus hermanos eran los que más se mostraban preocupados.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó esta vez el peli plata que se encontraba a su lado.

—Kazekage-sama, si necesita un descanso, podemos tomarlo —habló ahora uno de los ancianos del consejo e inmediatamente todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Gaara que intento decir algo, solo pudo mirar con firmeza al anciano; por su cabeza solo rondaba la duda de aquello que había recordado.

Los ancianos al verlo en ese estado, se miraron entre si comenzando a preocuparse y Kankurō que estaba detrás de él, coloco su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Tomemos un descanso, Gaara —le pidió, cuando este fijo sus ojos verde en los suyos.

 _"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?",_ se preguntó el marionetista luego de ver sus ojos, su mirada; parecía como si algo lo hubiese asustado. Lo hizo recordar un poco al Gaara niño y solitario de hacía años.

—Discúlpenme, tomaremos un descanso —dijo Gaara una vez de haber logrado ponerse de pie de su silla, luego de eso avanzo hacía la puerta de salida, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

Temari que se quedó en su sitio viendo aquello, desvío su mirada a los pedazos de la taza del suelo y se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado con su hermano menor.

 _"Gaara",_ pensó preocupada.

Llevaban ya unos minutos caminando bajo los fuertes rayos del sol y Gaara seguía sin decirle que había pasado haya en la reunión.

Kankurō que solo lo miraba de reojo, notó como este mantenía su mirada en el camino. No se podía saber mucho lo que pasaba en la mente de Gaara, nunca podía saberlo, aun le era un poco difícil leer sus expresiones… aun así, podía jurar que lo había visto asustado hacia unos minutos.

— ¿Me dirás lo que paso, o no? —preguntó Kankurō por quinta vez en el camino. Gaara a su lado suspiro cerrando sus ojos— Mira, si no me dices algo jamás podre entenderte.

—Ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso —respondió en voz baja el peli rojo y el castaño giro su cabeza nuevamente a este.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que paso? —preguntó Kankurō alzando una ceja.

—Fue una voz —le respondió, deteniéndose en su lugar—. Una voz de una mujer. Ella me culpo por algo —susurró cerrando sus ojos con dolor; recordando el tono de aquella voz que lo acusaba.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Reconoces su voz? —preguntó su hermano mayor justo cuando una ruidosa y escandalosa risa conocida se escuchaba por esa misma calle.

Y cuando ambos hermanos de Suna llevaron su vista hacia esa persona, Gaara pudo ver a la castaña riendo al lado de Naruto mientras este se doblaba de risa y Sakura a su lado, intentaba no reír como su demente compañero.

— ¡Fue demasiado gracioso! ¡Hubieran visto a Kankurō-dattebayo! —decía entre risas el Uzumaki, siendo escuchado por el acompañante del pelirrojo que de inmediato supo porque esos tres se reían.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! —se quejó el marionetista, yendo hacia él con su mano alzada.

Naruto que inmediatamente dejo de reír al ver al castaño acercarse, soltó un chillido y tapidamente se colocó atrás de la peli rosa; esperando así que su compañera lo defendiera.

Asahi que desvío su atención a Gaara notó como este tenía su mirada fija en ella, algo que llego a incomodarla.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos cuentas lo que paso en el puesto de ramen?! —se escuchaban las quejas de Kankurō.

Naruto aun podía recordar el día de ayer, cuando al marionetista se le había derramado el ramen en la ropa. Aun recordaba como Kankurō había saltado de su lugar intentando echarse su vaso de agua encima.

— ¡Era algo que debía de contar-dattebayo! —se reía el Uzumaki, enfadando más al castaño.

 _"¿Quién eres tú?",_ se preguntaba Gaara sin despegar sus ojos de la chica; poco le importaba la bulla que su hermano y su mejor amigo hacían en medio de esa calle donde las personas comenzaban a salir de sus puestos para ver la absurda pelea de los dos chicos.

Mientras Sakura intentaba que Naruto dejara de usarla como escudo, Asahi desvío su rostro del pelirrojo de nuevo.

Ella tenía prohibido hablar con él.

Su abuelo no quería que se acercara a la persona que había causado todo el mal en su familia.

Debía irse de ahí inmediatamente.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo de pronto Gaara, que había avanzado un par de pasos para acercarse a la castaña mientras esta parecía metida en sus pensamientos; dudando si irse o no.

Kankurō, Naruto y Sakura —esta última en medio de los jaloneos de ambos varones— se detuvieron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del Kazekage y fijaron su atención en los más jovenes.

Kankurō mirando con seriedad hacia su hermano y a la castaña, Naruto, sonriendo bobamente al ver a su amigo tomar la iniciativa en algo que no era lo que el creí que pasaba.

Noboyuki que se encargaba de vigilar a Asahi, observaba todo aquello desde la sima de un edificio cercano y frunciendo levemente su ceño, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

Aquello no podía ser algo bueno, debía informárselo a Satoshi.

* * *

 **D:**


	4. Disculpas y advertencias

**Capitulo III.**

 _Disculpas y advertencias._

* * *

—Disculpe Kazekage-sama, pero ahora mismo debo regresar a casa —se apresuró en responder Asahi, dando una reverencia hacía él.

—No tomara mucho tiempo —insistió Gaara rápidamente, antes de que ella diera media vuelta.

Kankurō que seguía viendo a esos dos, dio un paso para alejarse de Naruto.

—Gaara, ¿Que pasara con la junta? —preguntó, logrando que ambos voltearan a verlo.

De ninguna manera Kankurō lo dejaría ir solo con esa chica, no después de lo que él le había dicho. Era peligroso, si es que ella, su abuelo y los demás subordinados de ese hombre intentaban algo en su contra.

—La retomaremos más tarde —respondió el pelirrojo, regresando su atención a Asahi—. Te quitare solo unos minutos de tu tiempo. Podemos ir caminando mientras hablamos —agregó, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero ella solo miro la arena del suelo de forma pensativa.

—Esto se pone interesante-dattebayo —murmuró Naruto al lado de Sakura, quien esta última miraba aquello sin comprender absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había de malo? ¿Por qué de pronto la situación se ponía tan tensa?

—Kankurō-san no parece agradarle lo que pasa entre ellos —comentó Sakura y Naruto asintió una y otra vez, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y con su mentón levemente alzado, una sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es que Kankurō la vio primero y ahora Gaara se la quitó-dattebayo —murmuró y Sakura lo miro de reojo, alzando su ceja, escéptica.

—No creo que ese sea el problema, Naruto —le susurró en respuesta, pero este ya no la escuchaba, ya que en ese momento, Asahi y Gaara volvían a hablar.

—De acuerdo, como usted guste Kazekage-sama.

Gaara que se mantuvo serio, asintió agradecido y después comenzó a andar por el camino, no sin antes pedirle a su hermano que informara a los ancianos y al Hokage sobre el horario en la que se retomaría la reunión de ese día.

—Tsk, primero me dice todo eso y ahora se va muy tranquilo con ella —se dijo a sí mismo el mayor de los Sabaku viéndolos marcharse, mientras Naruto y Sakura —que seguían detrás de él—, veían aquello con curiosidad y sorpresa.

—…Quizás si sea por eso —se escucho decir a Sakura luego de escuchar el ultimo comentario del de Suna.

— ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije-dattebayo! ¡Aquí hay drama!

Y mientras esos dos seguían hablando entre ellos y especulando cientos de cosas, Kankurō refunfuñaba en su sitio y Gaara y Asahi caminaban de lado a lado por ese caluroso camino de arena.

El silencio no había abandonado a esos dos luego de varios metros alejados de los demás.

— ¿De qué era lo que quería hablar, Kazekage-sama? —preguntó Asahi, lanzando al mismo tiempo una mirada hacia uno de los puntos donde Noboyuki estaría seguramente vigilándola.

Sabía que él iría con su abuelo a informarle lo que pasaba en ese momento y eso no era algo bueno para ella.

—Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas —respondió Gaara sin notar la distracción de su compañera.

Asahi que lo miro de reojo luego de escuchar eso, se mantuvo callada, esperando por sus preguntas.

Aquello era sospechoso.

¿Por qué de pronto Gaara quería hablarle?

Sabía que el Kazekage no sabía quién era, más bien, no debía acordarse de ella. Habían pasado tanto años desde la última vez que se vieron y su aspecto había cambiado por completo, no solo su aspecto si no también su personalidad. Asahi ya no era la niña alegre de aquella época, su actitud hacia los demás había cambiado por completo.

Él no podía reconocerla, no lo haría, apenas si el día anterior se habían visto por accidente y Gaara ni siquiera parecía haberle puesto atención; la mirada del pelirrojo siempre había estado puesta sobre su maestra, Eshima... ¿O era acaso la había reconocido y por eso le había pedido hablar?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, Kazekage-sama? —indagó Asahi, intentando mantenerse en calma.

Gaara que se mantuvo en silencio, pensando meticulosamente lo que diría; alzó un poco su mentón para ver el cielo —ahora sin nubes— sobre ellos.

¿Era buena idea preguntarle el motivo de su regreso? ¿O quizás aún era muy pronto para demostrar sus dudas?

¿Y si aquello que le había dicho a Kankurō no ocurría y solo llegaba a ofender a la nieta de ese hombre, Satoshi y al mismísimo Satoshi?

Gaara que se mantuvo en silencio por otros segundos, cerró sus ojos, pensando en algo más que decir, mientras Asahi, a su lado, intentaba esperar paciente por sus palabras, pero eso ahora era imposible.

—…Hace muchos años yo fui el Jinchūriki del Shukaku —comenzó, para sorpresa de la castaña que se detuvo en su lugar. No esperaba ese inició. El pelirrojo al notar eso, dejo de avanzar; manteniéndose un paso delante de ella y sin darle la cara continúo hablando—. Mi padre, el cuarto Kazekage intento asesinarme en muchas ocasiones, muchas veces fui atacado por algunos ninja a su cargo o Shinobi´s que contrataba de otras aldeas para terminar el trabajo —diciendo eso, los recuerdos de Gaara viajaron a esa época y su rostro se transformó en tristeza—. Yo asesine a muchas personas, creía que mi razón de vivir era matar a los demás.

Asahi no sabía porque de pronto le decía todo eso… pero en ese momento no podía pensar en alguna otra razón para que lo dijera, en su mente ahora rondaban las palabras de su abuelo. Aquel día cuando le había dado la triste noticia de que su padre, Arashi, había muerto por culpa del hijo del cuarto Kazekage, del Jinchūriki del Shukaku.

De su amigo, Gaara.

Ese día...

Ese día cuando todo se había derrumbado para ella y para su familia.

* * *

 ** _:FLASH BACK:_**

 _Asahi camino con temor por los pasillos de aquel edificio, su pequeña mano sujetaba la mano de su primo, que trabajaba en el ANBU bajo el servicio del cuarto y de su abuelo._

— _¿A dónde vamos, Kazuki?_ — _preguntó la menor, comenzando a asustarse por el silencio sepulcral que rondaba por todo el lugar._

— _El abuelo me pidió que te trajera_ — _respondió este en voz baja, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que oculto su máscara al pensar porque la llevaba con él_ —. _Tu madre se encuentra con él, no te preocupes._

 _Asahi que asintió al escucharlo, alejó su mirada del rostro del mayor para regresarla al pasillo oscuro que seguía delante de ellos._

 _No sabía dónde se encontraban, lo único que podía decir sobre ese sitio, era que ese lugar tenía un ambiente extraño que la inquietaba bastante. Asahi pensaba que si ella tuviera que quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo, seguramente se volvería loca por aquel silencio. Silencio que poco a poco fue llenado por llantos. Llantos que venían de la dirección a la cual ellos se dirigían._

 _Aquello puso nerviosa a Asahi que dio un apretón a la mano de su primo._

 _Cuando el ANBU y Asahi se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera, la menor miro con temor al enmascarado. Rápidamente y antes de que ella hablara, Kazuki llamó a la puerta._

— _Entra_ — _se escuchó la voz de su abuelo al otro lado y entonces ambos atravesaron la puerta, entrando al pequeño espacio que había dentro de la habitación iluminada._

 _Lo primero que los ojos de Asahi notaron, fue una camilla larga con un cuerpo cubierto bajo una sábana. Su madre lloraba, su abuelo lloraba y todos los otros ninja que eran amigos de su padre también la imitaban._

 _Y esto era algo de lo que Asahi no lograba recordar muy bien, pues aquel día había sido un gran impacto para ella._

 _Cuando su abuelo la vio parada ahí, mirando directamente al cuerpo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, Satoshi se acercó a su nieta a paso lento, muy lento. Parecía cansado, sus piernas no respondían muy bien y su cara de "odio el mundo" parecía que se había profundizado._

— _La he traído como lo ordeno, Satoshi-jiisama —dijo el ANBU cuando el mayor llego a donde ellos estaban. Con un asentimiento el hombre se alejó mientras Satoshi tomaba a la menor de sus hombros y la encaminaba hacia donde el cuerpo cubierto se encontraba; sin decirle absolutamente nada ni hacer nada ante el rostro asustado de su nieta._

 _Asahi tembló, no quería acercarse al cuerpo. Su madre que levanto el rostro por unos segundos hacia ella, soltó un sollozo que rápido intento retener, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca. Asahi que vio aquello quiso ir hacia ella, pero su abuelo se lo impidió._

 _—Esto es —había dicho su abuelo una vez de haberla colocado delante del cuerpo cubierto. Había sido un débil susurro, pero la niña lo había escuchado bien—...Esto es lo que ese monstruo le hizo a mi Arashi —dijo, empujando a su nieta hacia la camilla y levantando con un solo movimiento la sábana blanca que lo cubría._

 _Asahi que no pudo contener un chillido, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al instante de ver el cuerpo de Arashi._

 _Ahí estaba su padre, con el rostro algo desfigurado. El cuello y el pecho de Arashi mostraban una larga y dolorosa herida que, aunque Asahi no sabía absolutamente nada sobre medicina, podía ver la profundidad de la herida y la razón por la que su padre había perecido._

 _— ¡Esto es lo que ese monstruo le hizo a tu padre! ¡Ese amiguito tuyo! —comenzó a gritar Satoshi, pero la menor no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba desconsolado._

 _Todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de ese lugar, observaron a Satoshi cuando este comenzó a decir una y cientos de cosas desagradables sobre el niño Jinchūriki y todos las demás personas que poseían Bijūs._

 _— ¡Alguien debe hacer algo! —demandó._

 _Su rostro denotaba un profundo dolor al igual que la esposa y todos los demás de ese lugar. Arashi había sido muy querido por los miembros de su clan y otros ninjas con los que había trabajado, no podían creer que ahora ese hombre había muerto._

 _— ¡No, esto no puede quedarse así! —había gritado una mujer en esa sala, pero aquello no fue escuchado por la menor, porque Asahi lloraba desconsolada, mirando el pálido rostro de su padre._

 ** _:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:_**

* * *

Gaara que había dejado de hablar por unos minutos, observo con curiosidad a la castaña que en esos momentos había comenzado a temblar.

Parecía que no había escuchado ninguna palabra que había dicho, su mente se había ido a otro sitio.

Cuando Asahi bajo su rostro a la arena de sus pies, cualquier temblor que hubiera mostrado desapareció y Gaara la estudio con mayor curiosidad.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente?

—…Me disculpó —soltó Gaara, causando que de nuevo Asahi levantara el rostro con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, alejándose un paso de forma inconsciente—, ¿Por qué se disculpa?

—Lo dije antes —le recordó, desviando su rostro con inconformidad; algo en los ojos de Asahi lo habían comenzado a molestar—. Yo asesine a muchas personas. No se la cantidad ni tampoco recuerdo quienes eran cada uno de ellos —diciendo eso, cerro una vez más sus ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro—. Me disculpo si fui yo la persona que asesino a tu padre, Arashi.

Asahi que no podía creer lo que oía, dio otro paso atrás. Demasiado impactada para responder, mantuvo su boca abierta sin que nada saliera de ella.

Gaara que dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la castaña, vio su expresión y cada una de ellas.

—Tú... ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? —intentaba decirle algo, pero cada palabra se trababa en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó Gaara, desviando de nuevo su atención al cielo—. Porque espero que esto pueda ayudar en algo —susurró—… Que el odió disminuya un poco.

Asahi que solo siguió mirándolo, no supo que decir.

¿Para que el odio disminuyera un poco?

Cuando Gaara regreso su vista a la de ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose.

Al ver que ella abría sus labios para decir algo, giro su cuerpo para escucharla, pero entonces una mano se posó en el hombro de Asahi.

Gaara se vio sorprendido al encontrarse con la mujer, Eshima.

Ninguno de los dos habían sentido su presencia, y ambos dieron un paso lejos luego de eso. Gaara por precaución y Asahi sobresaltada por la mano que había aparecido de la nada.

—Asahi, tu abuelo te busca —le informó con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos; provocando en la joven cierto temor, pues esa sonrisa solo significaba problemas para ella.

Seguramente Noboyuki ya había ido a notificarle a su abuelo.

Gaara que noto un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la castaña, agudizo su mirada, intentando comprender su reacción.

—S-Si, Eshima-sama —se apresuró en responderle. Luego de eso, regreso su mirada al Kazekage que seguía observando a las dos—. Disculpe, Kazekage-sama, debo irme. Con su permiso.

Después de eso, Asahi desapareció en una nube de humo; dejando solos a Gaara y a Eshima, esta última sonrió hacia el pelirrojo como el día anterior.

Gaara no se fiaba de su mirada, había algo en ella… algo que ocultaba.

—Es un placer volverlo a ver, Kazekage-sama —habló Eshima, haciendo una reverencia—. Lamento haber interrumpido su charla con mi alumna, pero esto era algo urgente, usted podrá entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Gaara que solo la observó, asintió restándole importancia.

—Lo comprendo —dijo—. Ya tendré alguna otra oportunidad para hablar con ella —le aseguró, y Eshima cambio por unos segundos su expresión. Fue algo fugaz, pero Gaara logro verla. Parecía que su comentario no le había agradado en nada.

—Eso... ya veremos —murmuró Eshima, mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa—. Asahi estará algo ocupada con su entrenamiento, no creo que tenga tiempo para una charla.

—En ese caso, debería ir a hablar con Satoshi-dono —soltó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer que por nada del mundo había esperado escuchar eso—. Me gustaría brindarle mi apoyo y hablar con él de ciertas temas que por el momento no se han tratado con su debida importancia.

Gaara que sostuvo la mirada de la mujer, pudo ver como ella tensaba su mentón por unos segundos, pero rápidamente pareció relajarse.

—No se preocupe por temas que no son más importancia para nadie, Kazekage-sama. Estoy segura que usted tendrá cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, por algo es usted nuestro quinto Kazekage, ¿no es así? Además, ¿No vino alguien importante a la aldea? Debería regresar a su trabajo.

—No creo que sea un tema sin importancia —le respondió Gaara, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Es más bien, una de mis prioridades.

—Una prioridad, ¿eh? —se burló la rubia, y Gaara sólo la estudio sin inmutarse.

—Usted… ¿desea decirme algo más? —preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella, como si aquello fuera una complicada pelea de miradas.

—Por supuesto que no, Kazekage-sama. ¿Qué podría decirle yo a usted?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber —respondió él, esperando su respuesta de vuelta, pero Eshima solo le sonrió con amargura.

—Con su permiso, Kazekage-sama —se despidió, pero antes de marcharse por completo, giro un poco para verlo de nuevo—. Oh, espere... si hay algo que quería decirle —Gaara que la seguía con su mirada, escucho con atención lo que diría—. Por su seguridad, yo no iría a hablar con ese viejo, a menos claro que quiera correr un riesgo.

Y dejando esa última advertencia en un murmulló que el viento arrastro, Gaara frunció levemente su ceño.

* * *

Días después a eso, Gaara había regresado a las reuniones con los consejeros y con el sexto Hokage.

Naruto y Sakura ahora si se encontraban detrás del peli plata, cumpliendo con su trabajo. Kakashi los había arrastrado ahí para que ninguno pudiera escaparse, Shikamaru había ayudado bastante, sobre todo cuando Naruto había intentado escapar, pero fallando cuando la sombra del Nara había logrado alcanzarlo.

Los hermanos del Kazekage seguían con sus trabajos, que consistían en ayudar a su hermano con las reuniones para los tratados de comercio entre Suna y Konoha.

Y mientras ellos seguían llevando aquello, Asahi seguía sentada en el suelo de esa cueva a la que había sido llevada; siendo uno de sus castigos por desobedecer las reglas de su abuelo y de su maestra.

Después de haber hablado con Gaara y haber regresado a donde su abuelo se encontraba esperando por ella. Satoshi se había encargado de recordarle el motivo por el que habían regresado a la aldea de la arena. Recordándole también la lucha que su difunta madre había ansiado. Porque su madre, Masami, también había peleado y obedecido cada orden de Satoshi, para vengar la muerte de su esposo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a esos monstruos.

Asahi se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, no era bueno hablar cuando su abuelo se ponía en ese estado. No quería que su castigo se volviera aun peor de lo que sabía que seria.

Noboyuki que también se había encontrado dentro de esa habitación; viendo como su señor le hablaba a la castaña, sonreía de forma arrogante hacia ella que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Frente a su abuelo, Asahi debía mostrar respeto, por eso ella se mantenía sumisa cuando aparecía frente a él. Con el chico de la esquina debía mantenerse en alerta, en cualquier momento Noboyuki podría intentar matarla. Sabía que él le tenía envidia, envidia que no llegaba a comprender en lo absoluto, puesto que no había nada que enviarle a ella.

Asahi creía que el chico era un idiota; él solo buscaba la aprobación de alguien y ese alguien era su abuelo, quien resultaba ser la persona que peor lo trataba.

Cuando su abuelo había dejado de hablar, Eshima había entrado al lugar, fulminándola al verla en el suelo; hincada frente al anciano.

—Muchacha estúpida, ¿Qué es lo que te dijimos que no hicieras?

Asahi no había respondido y solo se había encogido de hombros con temor. Ella le asustaba. A pesar de que Eshima era su maestra, esa mujer no la trataba como un maestro debía tratar a su alumno. No había respeto ni aprecio por parte de ella hacia Asahi.

El cuerpo de la castaña tenia marcas de los continuos castigos de su maestra. Asahi aun recordaba aquellos días cuando debía iniciar su entrenamiento en el ninjutsu médico y de cómo esa mujer la había lastimado tanto hasta casi hacerla fallecer. Ella había tenido que aprender a curando sus propias heridas cuando luchaba por su vida, así de horrible había sido.

—...solo hasta que el sexto Hokage se marche —escucho decir a su abuelo, que al parecer hablaban sobre mantenerse alejados por un tiempo del Kazekage.

— ¿Que pasara con el Jinchūriki del zorro? —se apresuró en preguntar, Noboyuki.

—Ellos ya no tienen a ningún Biju dentro —se apresuró en responder Asahi, alzando el rostro a su abuelo, quien solo la miro con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de escucharla decir eso.

— ¿Estas insinuando que nuestro propósito ya no sirve de nada? —le preguntó con desprecio y Asahi bajo el rostro apenada— ¡¿Acaso no te quedo claro lo que ese Kazekage le hizo a tu padre?! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, Asahi?!

—No habrás cambiado de opinión luego de haber hablado con tu viejo amiguito, ¿verdad que no, Asahi?

—No —se apresuró en responder, sin levantar su rostro hacia la mujer—. Solo digo que el chico de la hoja no es el principal objetivo para nosotros.

Su abuelo que la observó con firmeza no dijo nada y después de un par de palabras por parte de la mujer rubia, Asahi fue recluida en una cueva a las afueras de la aldea de la arena.

Eshima se había encargado de darle una profunda paliza, como parte de su segundo castigo por su desobediencia; castigo que su abuelo no conocía.

Y ahí era donde se encontraba Asahi, que abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho. Aun tenía algunos rasguños en sus brazos y en su cara, pero era algo que podía soportar. Se sentía débil y era mejor guardar el poco chakra que le quedaba.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, ni cuantos más pasarían, no podía ver nada, pues Eshima la había llevado a lo más profundo de la cueva y había cubierto la salida con una enorme roca, la cual tenía prohibido quitar. Si llegaba a desobedecer ese castigo, el siguiente seria aun peor.

Todo era demasiado oscuro, quizás lo mejor para ella seria descansar, pero eso es lo que menos quería hacer.

« _Me disculpo si fui yo la persona que asesino a tu padre._..»

Las palabras de Gaara rondaban una y otra vez por su mente, impidiéndole cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cuánto hubieran cambiado las cosas si tan sólo si abuelo hubiera escuchado esas palabras antes?

¿Hubieran cambiado de algo escucharlas?

Quizás hubieran logrado que el odio disminuyera un poco… como había dicho el pelirrojo.

Y quizás, quien sabe, ella y Gaara seguirían siendo amigos.

Al pensar en eso, Asahi lloró por primera vez de haber regresado a Suna y continuó así durante las siguientes horas.

* * *

 **;_;**


	5. Reconociéndola más ¿Amigos?

**Capitulo IV.**

 _Reconociéndola_ _más ¿Amigos?_

* * *

—Ya sabes lo que viene, ¿verdad?

Asahi asintió viendo hacia la única silla que se encontraba en medio de la polvorienta habitación. Al lado del asiento, una mesa de madera se encontraba y sobre ella, un par de tijeras afiladas.

Mordiéndose el labio, intentando no ponerse a llorar delante de su maestra, Asahi respiro hondo y camino hacia la silla con resignación, mientras Eshima desde la entrada, sonreía al verla sentarse. Su rostro agachado y sus ojos cerrados, esa actitud sumisa divertía a la mujer rubia. Le gustaba ver el dolor de la chiquilla.

—Te ha crecido bastante el cabello —comentó, acariciando suavemente algunos mechones largos—. Si hubieras cumplido con las reglas y no hubiera hablado con el chico, hubieras logrado mantener tu cabellera, querida.

Asahi no respondió ante eso.

Cada vez que ella había desobedecido a su abuelo —y luego de terminar con sus anteriores castigos—, Eshima le cortaba el cabello, como un recordatorio. Las reglas eran importantes, ella debía seguir cada una de ellas y cada orden de su abuelo y de sus mayores. Debía ser obediente siempre y jamás, jamás tratar de engañarlos.

Eshima tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica, sostuvo las tijeras, mostrando en su rostro una de esas sonrisas que hacían temblar a Asahi.

—Qué lástima… tanto que habías intentado dejarlo largo —dijo Eshima cortando sin miramientos el mechón con las filosas tijeras, y continuando con otros cuantos más—, pero bueno, que importa ahora.

Y mientras la rubia continuaba con su tarea, Asahi seguía observando el piso; pronto su mirada se ensombreció al escucharla hablar de nuevo.

—Es mejor alejarse de ellos, Asahi. Nosotros tenemos una misión importante, no olvides porque hacemos esto. No olvides el sueño de tu abuelo.

—Hai.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que Kakashi-sensei nos vea y nos lleve a esa charla aburrida! —le decía su compañero, apresurándose por los pasillo del edificio donde cada uno tenía una habitación propia para descansar.

Sakura al verlo vigilar cada pasillo —para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie que pudiera delatarlos—, suspiro y se golpeó la frente.

— ¿Por qué es que siempre termino embarrada en tus tonterías, Naruto? —le preguntó y el rubio le sonrió.

—Bueno, si Sai hubiera venido también estaría metido aquí —le respondió sobándose la barbilla—. Sabes, la otra vez encontré a Sai dibujando a Ino —le contó, recordando aquel día cuando lo había sorprendido dibujando a la kunoichi, y Sakura al escuchar eso, agudizo su oído y todo sus otros sentidos, esperando recibir información fresca; y así, sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habían salido del edificio, contándose los chismes nuevos que había entre sus compañeros.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de ese edificio donde Kakashi y Shikamaru apenas se daban cuenta de la desaparición de esos dos; Kankurō miraba a través de la ventana de la oficina de Gaara, viendo a las personas caminar a lo lejos.

—Hoy es el último día que estarán aquí el sexto y su equipo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a su hermano quien seguía ensimismado con el papeleo.

Gaara que levanto el rostro de las hojas por unos segundos, suspiro y desvío su mirada a Kankurō que seguía observando afuera como centinela.

—Sí, hoy será su despedida.

—Espero que Naruto no arme un alboroto —comentó el castaño con una sonrisa al pensar en las tonterías que el rubio podría tramar.

—…Lo cual es lo más probable, así es Naruto —le respondió Gaara, sonriendo levemente.

—Por cierto, Gaara. ¿Qué haremos con Satoshi y su gente? —preguntó poniéndose serio.

Ese tema le preocupaba bastante, sobre todo porque su hermano menor era el que mayor peligro corría en todo eso. Ya varias veces se había mantenía lejos de él, lejos de ayudarlo y apoyar en situaciones complicadas, lo había dejado de lado como todos los demás lo habían hecho, pero ahora no lo dejaría en ningún momento.

—Una vez que el sexto y los demás se marchen, pondré a algunos ANBU a vigilarle. No puedo hacer nada más por el momento —le respondió, colocado sus manos cruzadas bajo su mentón.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas ido hablar con él sin ninguna escolta que te acompañara. ¿Comprendes el peligro en el que te pusiste? Pudieron tomarte y nosotros ni siquiera nos hubiéramos dado cuenta —le regaño.

Gaara al escucharlo soltar otro largo discurso como el día anterior luego de haberle contado lo que había hecho, cerró los ojos, intentando recordar aquel día.

Luego de aquella charla con Asahi, Gaara había quedado intranquilo, sobre todo por la interrupción de la mujer, Eshima, y sobre todo por las reacciones de Asahi al verla aparecer. Aunque también, no sabía porque se preocupaba así por la nieta de Satoshi.

Ese noche y después de que la reunión concluyera, Kankurō y Temari se habían quedado arreglando un par de cosas con los ancianos del consejo; creyendo que Gaara se marchaba a descansar a su habitación lo habían dejado solo. Fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo aprovecho para caminar a dirección del hogar de los Oshiro.

Al llegar, lo primero que noto fue a tres hombres grandes vigilando la entrada y al verlo ahí parado, el silencio nació y el ambiente cambio drásticamente.

Los tres hombres lo observaban con cuidado infinito, Gaara notó como uno de ellos miraba detrás él para ver si alguien más lo acompañaba mientras que el otro desviaba su atención hacia arriba, observando un punto lejano que Gaara no podía ver.

Luego de ese momento de tensión y de pedir hablar con Satoshi, uno de los hombres le negó verlo, ya que al parecer el mayor descansaba ya. Empeñado por hablar con alguno de ellos, Gaara pregunto por la otra Oshiro, Asahi, pero ninguno supo darle respuesta de ella y eso, por alguna razón le preocupo aún más.

Minutos después, Gaara tuvo que marcharse.

Sabía lo peligroso que era estar en ese lugar y con esa gente, era mejor irse por el momento.

— ¿Has encontrado su paradero? —le preguntó de pronto Gaara, interrumpiendo su largo e interminable sermón sobre el peligro del mundo Shinobi para un joven y talentoso nuevo Kazekage.

Kankurō que se detuvo, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, repasando sus palabras lentamente.

—No, no la han visto desde hace cinco días —al ver la expresión de preocupación de su hermano, cruzó sus brazos y alzo una ceja— ¿No crees que le estas tomando mucha importancia a eso? —le preguntó, ganándose su atención— Puede que Asahi-san solo haya ido a entrenar a algún lugar o a una misión de su abuelo.

—Eshima se encuentra en la aldea, tú me lo has dicho, y su abuelo ni ninguno de los Jounin a su cargo se han alejado de la aldea desde que llegaron —le recordó—. Es extraño que ella no aparezca. Nadie ha dicho nada sobre su desaparición y ni siquiera se muestran preocupados.

—Pues entonces confiemos en que está bien en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí —le dijo su hermano, bajando sus manos y caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana—. No te preocupes más, Gaara. Si ellos no se preocupan por eso debe ser porque debe estar bien, entrenando o que se yo.

—No lo sé —murmuró el peli rojo—. Hay algo que me preocupa.

Kankurō al ver como su hermano menor bajaba la mirada con cierta tristeza, se extrañó de nuevo. Gaara jamás actuaba así, ¿Que rayos le pasaba?

—Oye... ¿Acaso te gusta Asahi-san? —preguntó de golpe, causando confusión en el rostro del más joven, que alzo el rostro rápidamente hacia él.

—No se trata de eso.

—Pues para que no lo sea, te preocupes mucho por ella, eso me hace pensar muchas cosas —le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera te preocupaste así cuando Temari desapareció por dos semanas.

—...

Al no haber respuesta, Kankurō mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento; notando como su hermano parecía ahora perdido en su mente.

—…Recuerda que debes ir a buscar al sexto y a los demás para el _matsuri*_ de esta noche —le recordó, intentando con eso borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

* * *

—Oye, Naruto, ¿Aquella de haya no es Asahi-san? —preguntó Sakura, viendo a lo lejos —en uno de los campos de entrenamiento—, a una chica con la misma complexión que la chica mencionada.

Naruto girando el cuello para ver el lugar que su compañera había señalado con su dedo, miro en ese sitio a una castaña, sentada debajo del sofocante sol del desierto y en medio de todo el terreno.

—Hmm, ¿Asahi-san? —se preguntó extrañado, notando la posición en la que se encontraba. Parecía estar entrenando.

—Parece que se cortó el cabello —comento la peli rosa, Naruto a su lado se mantuvo observando.

—…Esa es la posición de manos que pone Shikamaru en combate —comentó esta vez el rubio mientras Sakura decía algo sobre el peligro que correría si se quedaba más tiempo bajo ese sol.

— ¿Estará bien? —se preguntó Sakura, preocupada al no verla moverse ni un centímetro.

Había algo diferente en ella, Naruto podía notarlo aun desde esa distancia. Cuando Asahi abrió un ojo hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban luego de escuchar varios murmullos viniendo desde esa dirección, el ex-Jinchūriki logro ver una mirada asesina en ella, una que desapareció a los pocos segundos al ver quiénes eran los recién llegados.

Asahi intentando calmar sus emociones, respiro hondo antes de levantarse.

— ¡Hey, Asahi-san! ¿Estas entrenando en este lugar? —le pregunto la peli rosa, acercándose a ella mientras Naruto seguía en su sitio, observando a la castaña con preocupación— Debes tener cuidado, podrías desmayarte si te quedas mucho tiempo bajo el sol —decía Sakura, pero la chica no parecía escuchar.

Sin decirles nada, Asahi dio media vuelta, pero el grito del rubio la detuvo.

— ¡Oe, Asahi! ¿Vendrás al _matsuri_ de esta noche?

—No —respondió de forma cortante.

— ¿Que? ¡Pero será nuestra despedida! —chilló Naruto, corriendo para acercarse a ella— ¡Debes ir a despedirte de nosotros! ¡Eres nuestra amiga-dattebayo!

Escuchando eso Asahi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras Naruto y Sakura sonreían al ver su expresión.

— ¿Amiga? —pregunto sintiéndose incomoda ante sus sonrisas.

— ¡Claro que si-dattebayo! —afirmó el rubio con alegría mientras Sakura asentía.

—Eres nuestra amiga, Asahi-san, a pesar de conocernos hace solo un día —comentó la peli rosa rascando su mejilla por lo dicho.

—...Claro que es más mi amiga, Sakura-chan. Yo la conocí antes que tu-dattebayo—comenzó a decir Naruto, con su pecho inflado de orgullo, recordándole a ella quien las había presentado.

Y mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir sobre esa tontería sin importancia, Asahi sintió como algo cálido se extendía dentro de su pecho, rodeándola con un agradable sentimiento que había dejado en el olvido.

Jamás le habían dicho algo como eso, más bien, no después de haberse alejado de la aldea de la arena y de su amigo Gaara.

Cuando ella y su familia se habían marchado de la aldea, Asahi había dejado atrás su dulce infancia y las amistades no volvieron a existir en su vida. No había amigos con ella, no cuando todo su clan y personas que seguían a su abuelo estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento. No había tiempo para ridiculeces como esas, al menos, eso decía su abuelo casi siempre. Las únicas relaciones que existían para ella eran con su abuelo y su maestra, Eshima. Con los demás ninjas era diferente, ellos solo estaban bajo el mando de su abuelo Satoshi, cumpliendo cada uno con las funciones que se les daba. Al igual que ella.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llamado o escuchado a alguien llamarla amiga como Naruto lo había hecho?

Con una sonrisa entristecida por ese recuerdo, Asahi miro hacia un punto donde quizás Noboyuki estaría vigilándola.

No era buena idea seguir acercándose a ellos, no si no quería salir lastimada en manos de Eshima, pero... ¿Alejarse de ellos cuando ellos la consideraban su amiga ahora?

—Y entonces, ¿Vendrás a despedirte esta noche-datte...bayo? —preguntó Naruto que de pronto mostraba un par chichones en su cabeza y rostro; Sakura detrás de él, se acomodaba su guante negro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Asahi parpadeando al verlo ahora herido, se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a los dos de Konoha.

—Ustedes son divertidos —comentó Asahi, contagiando —minutos después— a ellos con su risa.

* * *

— ¿Por qué yo debo llevar esto? —preguntó por quinta vez el peli rojo, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

—Ya te dije, como Kazekage debes verte bien para toda ocasión.

Gaara que la miro desde el espejo, levantó una ceja junto con sus brazos para demostrar con un gesto, su disgusto por esa horrible prenda que su hermana le había pedido probarse hacia unos minutos.

—Oh, vamos, solo es un kimono. Shikamaru llevara uno igual —dijo Temari en un intento de calmarle—. Además te ves bien —le aseguro con una sonrisa que a Gaara no le importó—, solo deja de poner esa expresión, así jamás atraerás a las chicas.

Lanzándole un guiño a su dirección, su hermana salió del lugar y Gaara volvió a mirarse al espejo. No le gustaba ese extraño traje que su hermana le había dado a probar, se sentía demasiado ligero, si no fuera porque sabía que se había puesto ropa interior esa mañana, pensaría que estaba desnudo debajo de esa prenda tan ligera.

—Por lo menos no seré el único en llevar esto —se dijo, intentando darse ánimos, y recordando las palabras de su hermana sobre el Nara, quien en esos momentos también se quejaba de su kimono verde limón.

Una vez que las horas pasaron, Kakashi junto a sus dos alumnos esperaron pacientemente a Kankurō que al parecer llegaba tarde para recogerlos. Shikamaru que se había negado a ir con aquello puesto, se vio en la necesidad de usar su querido y cómodo uniforme Jounin.

—Habrá problemas cuando lleguemos haya —dijo el peli plata con algo de gracia, pensando en los problemas que Shikamaru se llevaría con Temari.

Kakashi, quien también había querido usar su viejo y cómodo traje Jounin, llevaba puesto —por casi orden de su ex-alumna peli rosa— un kimono de color azul marino, a diferencia del Kazekage que llevaba puesto un kimono de tonos grises, que iba del más claro al más oscuro.

—Me pregunto cómo se verá un _matsuri_ en la aldea de la arena —comentó Sakura, vestida de un bonito kimono rosa pastel con detalles blancos de forma de flores.

—Me pregunto si habrá ramen de Ichiraku dos-dattebayo —dijo Naruto a su lado, quien también mostraba un kimono naranja, bastante llamativo para un hombre. En su kimono había una pequeña diferencia al de sus otros compañeros, pues el Uzumaki se había arremangado sus mangas largas hasta sus hombros debido al calor que la tela le causaba.

—No dejas de pensar en ramen ni siquiera en un momento así —se quejó la kunoichi mientras Kakashi reía detrás de ellos, moviendo su abanico para refrescarse.

Y así después de varios minutos, mientras ellos seguían esperando al marionetista, del otro lado, Asahi salía sin permiso de la residencia Oshiro, con una capucha negra cubriéndola por completo.

Sabía que Eshima tendría su primera misión esa noche, una que nadie sabía, solo ella que de casualidad había escuchado aquello de camino a la oficina de su abuelo, y Noboyuki, Noboyuki sería la escolta de su abuelo, quien al parecer había decidió disfrutar por unas horas del evento, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, sobre todo porque su abuelo no eran de esos que disfrutaran de ese tipo de eventos.

Algo debían estar tramando.

Intentando olvidarse de todo sus problemas por algunas horas, Asahi se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche, corriendo entre las sombras, para llegar al sitio donde Naruto y Sakura le habían dicho que esperarían.

— ¿Porque hago esto? —se preguntó por un momento Asahi, mientras saltaba sobre algunos tejados; acercándose cada vez más al punto de encuentro.

Era peligroso y aun así lo hacía.

Si se encontraba con abuelo por el camino, la bomba estallaría para ella. Y que decir si se llegaba a encontrar con Eshima o con cualquier otro conocido.

—Llegan tarde —se quejó Temari, en aquel sitio que sería el lugar de reencuentro para todos.

—Ya deben venir en camino, esperemos un poco más —le dijo Gaara intentando calmarla.

—Tsk.

Con un suspiro al verla golpear el suelo con su tacón y cruzar sus brazos con enfado, Gaara dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse unos pasos de su lugar, para observar cada una de los puestos que había en las calles iluminadas de la nocturna Suna.

No muchas veces se podía ver algo así, al menos no él, que ahora, al fin, podía disfrutar de una noche sin ninguna escolta cuidándolo por todas partes. Ahora solo eran sus hermanos, sus amigos de la hoja y él, disfrutando de ese evento como despedida a ellos, sus amigos de Konoha.

Escuchando un ruido seco cayendo a unos metros a su lado derecho, Gaara llevo rápidamente su mirada hacia ese punto, encontrándose ahí a una persona encapuchada.

Lo primero que pensó fue en peligro, pues la persona se había quedado quieta en su lugar.

Asahi al verlo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y quiso dar media vuelta, pero para su mala suerte, Temari quien venía gritando y corriendo por detrás, chocó con ella.

— ¡No te alejes así, Gaara! —Había gritado Temari, justo antes de empujar a la chica— ¡Oh, Discúlpame! —se disculpó, apresurándose en tomarla de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo.

 _"Oh, no"_ , pensó Asahi, alarmada, una vez que la capucha que cubría su rostro se resbalara hacia atrás, causando con ello que Temari pudiera verla.

— ¿…Asahi? —Pregunto, reconociendo a la chiquilla con la que Gaara había jugado de niño— ¿Eres tú?

Gaara a unos metros de ambas, miro a su hermana, confundido por su expresión hacia la castaña.

¿Temari la conocía?

—Gaara, ¿Porque no me dijiste que Asahi había regresado? —le preguntó de pronto, mostrando ahora su ceño fruncido mientras Asahi intentaba alejarse de las manos de la rubia.

— ¿Conoces a Asahi-san? —preguntó un confundido Gaara, que se acercaba a pasos cortos hacia ellas. Sin saber por qué, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras Asahi daba un paso lejos de la kunoichi.

—Claro que sí, ustedes eran amigos cuando eran niños. La primera vez que nos vimos, ella trato de darme un sermón por mi comportamiento. ¡Ja! Como si yo hiciera caso a una chiquilla —comentaba con gracia, sin reparar en los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Gaara observó a la castaña que rápidamente cubrió su rostro con su capucha, encogiéndose de hombros, para después girarse y desaparecer de ahí en un salto.

— ¿Hmm?

Y mientras Temari miraba de su hermano a la kunoichi que se había marchado, Gaara por fin pudo recordar a esa niña de cabello corto con la que había sido momentáneamente feliz en su corta infancia.

 _«Soy Oshiro Asahi, puedes llamarme solo Asahi»,_ recordó el pelirrojo aquella vez que se había acercado a presentarse delante de él, en aquel parque donde terminaban jugando por horas en los columpios. Recordando ese momento, Gaara sintió como de pronto algo dentro de su pecho parecía quebrarse.

— ¿Gaara? —pregunto Temari viendo su mirada entristecida perdida en la distancia.

* * *

 _Matsuri_ : es una palabra japonesa que significa 'festival'.

A lo largo del año se realizan los **matsuri** , que son ocasiones en las que el pueblo se reúne con las divinidades y lo celebra con fiestas y procesiones.

 **¡Nos vemos en siguiente!**


	6. Historia más familia

**Capitulo V.**

 _Historia más familia._

* * *

Había sido un año solitario. Un año de rechazos y tristezas para Gaara luego de que Asahi se marchara de Suna.

Habían pasado trece años de aquello y él apenas los recordaba.

Asahi nunca le había contado sobre los planes que tenía su clan para irse de la aldea, ¡Ni siquiera se había despedido de él aquel día! Ella solo había desaparecido una noche, ella y toda su familia.

En ese año, conforme las tristes y solitarias semanas pasaban, Gaara comenzaba a sospechar que Asahi no regresaría.

Y así había sido.

Pero... aun así, aun cuando el tiempo transcurría para cada una de las personas de la aldea de la arena, aun cuando habían pasado ya semanas, meses de aquellos días; Gaara seguía sin comprender la razón por la que Asahi se había marchado.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo, algo que la había lastimado?

Quizás su padre seguía molesto por aquel último accidente donde la castaña había quedado marcada con una cicatriz en su brazo.

Quizás era por eso que se habían marchado, porque él era peligroso. Todos lo creían, todo mundo hablaba de él, todo mundo le temía. Quizás su familia había deseado alejarla para protegerla de su arena.

Porque él era el Jinchūriki del Shukaku en ese tiempo, un asesino.

Ya había pasado una semana después de la despedida de sexto Hokage y los demás ninjas de la Hoja.

Todo mundo se había alegrado aquella noche, todo mundo había disfrutado... Todo mundo excepto Gaara que luego de la partida de la castaña, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella y en las palabras de Temari.

—Necesito tranquilizarme —se decía así mismo, frotándose los ojos con cansancio, y es que si apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Levantándose de su asiento, camino hacia el ventanal abierto y, colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, miro el camino de arena que llevaba hacia un lugar que había visitado hace poco. El hogar de los Oshiro.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por el hecho de haber olvidado a alguien tan importante, nervioso por acercarse nuevamente a Asahi, y triste porque al parecer, ella no había deseado recordarle quien era.

¿Que debía hacer ahora que la había recordado?

¿Podían continuar con la amistad que habían tenido de niños?

¿Debían tratarse como en aquellos años?

Eso y más se preguntaba Gaara.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años de haberse visto por última vez, de no saber nada del uno del otro. Él ya no era el mismo de aquellos años, y al parecer Asahi tampoco.

Por algo ella se había mantenido callada, quizás no quería retomar aquella vieja amistad.

O quizás su abuelo se lo prohibía, no lo sabía aún.

Sin duda ese tema comenzaba a afectarlo, porque si las sospechas del clan de los Oshiro eran ciertas, entonces... Asahi no sería más su amiga.

Alejándose de la ventana, Gaara regreso a su asiento y miro la montaña de papeles que aún debía revisar.

Con un suspiro, tomo la primera carpeta de la montaña y comenzó a leer pero, concentrarse sería algo imposible.

* * *

Asahi que aún se maldecía por haber ido a ese lugar, se mantenía lejos de la torre del Kazekage o cualquier otro lugar donde el peli rojo pudiera estar. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y muchas otras cosas... ¡¿Cómo le había pasado eso?!

Se había olvidado por completo de la rubia hermana de Gaara, Temari. ¿Porque se había tenido que topar con ella de entre todas las personas de Suna?

—Maldición —se repetía Asahi, caminando entre los pasillos del dojo para ir a su entrenamiento, esta vez sin Eshima, quien había sido mandada a llamar por su abuelo.

Pero justo cuando doblaba el pasillo para llegar a su destino, Noboyuki se interpuso.

Con un rostro serio, Noboyuki la observo mientras ella esperaba a que hablara.

—Satoshi-sama quiere verte en su oficina. Ahora.

Extrañada por eso, pero intrigada por saber por qué su abuelo pedía su presencia, Asahi —sin intercambiar palabra alguna con el subordinado de su abuelo— giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse rápidamente al lugar. Solo esperaba que aquello no fuera para un castigo por haber desobedecido.

— ¿Abuelo?

Llamo a la puerta al llegar, y una vez de entrar a la habitación, sus ojos se desviaron del mayor a Eshima y después al enmascarado que se encontraba frente al escritorio del anciano. Un enmascarado que la observaba como los demás.

— ¿Kazuki... san?

Pregunto con sorpresa, caminando hacia su primo. Eso si no lo había esperado.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Asahi —saludó el enmascarado, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la chica que rápidamente regreso el saludo con respeto.

Eshima que parecía estar de mal humor en esos momentos, apretó su mandíbula mirando de reojo como los dos familiares intercambiaban otro par de palabras.

Ya habían pasado varios años de haberse visto. Luego de la muerte de su tía y de su madre, Kazuki se había marchado por su cuenta a un lugar desconocido, aunque según su abuelo, a una misión que solo él podía cumplir, pero luego de que dos años pasaran y que él no regresara, los rumores comenzaron a correr. Uno de ellos era que al parecer Kazuki se había casado como un joven de otra aldea y que su abuelo, al descubrirlo, lo había expulsado del clan. Otra que Kazuki había huido por los malos tratos del anciano y las demás personas del clan, y había otros más, algunos sin sentido y algunos demasiado absurdos para contar.

—Satoshi, me niego a llevar a cabo esa estúpida idea —interrumpió el momento, Eshima, caminando hasta el escritorio para golpear la madera con su puño.

Kazuki regresando a su postura seria, miro a su abuelo mientras él fruncía el ceño, sin decir nada por el momento. Necesitaba pensar seriamente en la idea de su nieto.

—Ellos se conocían, se tienen confianza... O por lo menos la tenían —murmuró eso ultimo para sí mismo, viendo de reojo a Asahi que miraba de uno a otro, sin comprender de que hablaban—. Su gente sospecha, ellos están alerta. Si Asahi se acerca como la amiga que conoció en su niñez, las sospechas se irán y nosotros estaremos más cerca de él que nunca. ¿No eso lo que quieres?

—Me niego —repitió, Eshima, necia a llevar a cabo aquello—. Acercarse al muchacho no servirá de nada, debemos mantenernos apartados de...

— ¿No es Asahi quien deberá dar el primer golpe? —la interrumpió Kazuki, sobresaltando a la castaña a su espalda— Alejarnos lentalizara los planes aún más, quedarnos más tiempo se volverá complicado y peligroso. Debemos actuar antes que ellos conozcan nuestros planes. Tú lo sabes, Jii-sama. Nuestras fuerzas son menores contra las del Kazekage, pero tenemos una única ventaja, una ventaja que nos ayudara a acercarnos. Y esa ventaja es Asahi. Además, después de todo, el plan para atraparlo fue pensado para que Asahi lo llevara a cabo, tu mismo lo pensaste desde el principio, ¿no es así?

Satoshi dirigiendo su mirada a su joven nieta, el estudio en silencio mientras ella se mantenía recta en su lugar, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Ese plan lo único que hará será que Asahi pierda de vista el objetivo. Esta niña —dijo, señalando a Asahi con su dedo—, ella seria fácilmente influenciada por el chico y todo el trabajo se vendría abajo, eso hasta tu abuelo lo sabe. ¿O no, Satoshi?

—Asahi jamás traicionaría a la familia.

— ¿Tu cómo puedes decir eso? Si más no recuerdo, ¿No te fuiste porque traicionaste a tu abuelo casándote con una civil de un simple pueblucho del país del fuego, aun cuando te lo prohibió muchas veces? —dijo Eshima, riéndose de sus palabras.

—Eso es algo muy diferente.

— ¿En que es diferente, Kazuki? —preguntó la mujer, comenzando a caminar alrededor de él como un felino peligroso— ¿Porque motivo regresas ahora? ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí en verdad?

Asahi que miraba de su primo a su maestra, desvío su atención por unos segundos hacia su abuelo que ahora cerraba sus ojos.

—Las razones que tenga no te incumben a ti, Eshima —aseveró el enmascarado, desviando su atención a su abuelo cuando este hablo.

—Debo pensar bien lo que haremos ahora —dijo Satoshi, abriendo sus ojos para ver a cada uno de ellos—. Es todo, retírense ahora.

—Si haces eso, todos los planes para vengar a tu adorado hijo se irán a la basura. Piensa bien las cosas, Satoshi. Piénsalo bien.

—Te preocupa demasiado que Asahi se acerque de nuevo a Gaara, ¿No estarás ocultando algo, Eshima? —insinuó el ANBU frente a su abuelo.

—No, querido. Jamás traicionaría a mi gente.

Enfurecida y sin decir nada más, la rubia camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida no sin antes fulminar al enmascarado que no desvío su atención de su abuelo; luego de una inclinación hacia él —como Asahi lo hacía—, Kazuki camino a la salida, pero la voz de Satoshi los detuvo.

—Asahi, no saldrás por el momento, seguirás con tu entrenamiento —escuchando eso, la castaña asintió. Ya lo sabía, había estado entrenando luego de que Naruto y sus amigos se marcharan de Suna—. Kazuki, una vez de terminar con esto... márchate. No quiero volver a saber de ti, jamás.

—Abuelo...

—Así lo tenía planeado —se apresuró en responder, inclinándose nuevamente antes de que la joven kunoichi lograra decir algo—. Con su permiso.

Una vez fuera, Asahi miro a su primo quien se detuvo mirando el pasillo.

—Toma —le dijo el mayor, ofreciéndole un pequeño sobre blanco—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin que seamos… interrumpidos?

Asahi, notando una presencia cercas, posiblemente de Noboyuki, asintió después de guardar el sobre entre su ropa.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Creo que necesito vacaciones —le dijo Kankurō, luego de un suspiro mientras miraba el techo blanco de su oficina—. Quizás deberíamos ir a un _onsen_ * o algo por ahí. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay muchos lugares para ir a relajarnos.

Gaara que ojeaba las hojas, suspiro; seguía sin poder concentrarse desde el día anterior. Ya llevaba casi hora y media magullando y manoseando esos documentos que necesitaría para su próxima reunión. Y con su hermana ahí, las cosas no eran mucho mejores.

— ¿Porque estás aquí, Kankurō? —le pregunto, cansado de escuchar su parloteo.

—Temari me dijo que viniera a verte, la verdad no sé porque —dijo este de forma despreocupada, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla.

Temari había estado sospechando desde aquel día.

Luego de que la chica se hubiera marchado, su hermana no había tardado en hacer preguntas, sobre todo al ver la cara que Gaara había puesto al siguiente segundo de haberle dicho quién era Asahi.

—... ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —gritó de pronto el mayor— ¡Siempre he querido ir a pescar con mis marionetas! ¿Qué te parece ir un día de estos? —preguntó entusiasmado, regresando su mirada a su hermano pequeño, pero al ver como este parecía metido en su mundo alzó una ceja—... Si quieres podemos invitar a Asahi-san.

— ¿Eh?

Sonriendo al ver esa reacción en el rostro de Gaara, Kankurō apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio para poder verlo de más cerca.

—Sabía que debía ser por ella el que estuvieras tan ido en estas semanas —comentó divertido, logrando para su sorpresa sonrojar un poco a su hermano—. ¿Así que si es por ella? Has estado pensando mucho en Asahi, ¿eh?

—No es por lo que estás pensando —se apresuró en decir el pelirrojo, dejando las hojas en su escritorio mientras su hermano seguía observándolo con su sonrisa boba, muy a lo Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás o no?

— ¿Temari no te contó nada? —le preguntó, volviendo a su rostro serio de siempre mientras se levantaba de su silla.

— ¿Sobre qué exactamente? —preguntó el castaño, extrañado.

—Sobre el hecho de que Asahi te fuera conocida —mirando de soslayo a su hermano, suspiro al verlo alzar una ceja—. Al parecer Asahi y yo éramos amigos de niños.

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con sorpresa, levantándose de su asiento— Espera, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Fue mucho antes de que Yashamaru... Antes de que todo aquello pasara.

—…Ya veo —fue lo único que pudo decir luego ver como su hermano bajaba el rostro entristecido por el recuerdo de su tío—. Vaya, esto no lo esperaba... —murmuró incomodo—. ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Ella sabe quién eres?

—No lo sé —respondió Gaara a ambas preguntas, caminando hacia a la ventana cerrada.

—Hmm, espera un momento... —dijo de pronto Kankurō a su espalda cuando este se sobaba el mentón y miraba de nuevo hacia el techo— Habías dicho que también Eshima se te hacia familia, y ya que ella es maestra de Asahi, y ya que al parecer ustedes fueron amigos… quizás debiste conocerla en aquel tiempo, ¿no?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —haciendo una pausa, Gaara regresó a su asiento—. No recuerdo haberla visto en ese tiempo —comentó cerrando sus ojos; recreando la imagen de mujer en su mente.

—Pero dices que la conoces —le recordó el castaño.

—Hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar —rectifico Gaara abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su hermano—. Algo que no me gusta en lo absoluto.

— ¿Ya revisaste su expediente? —pregunto Kankurō comenzando a preocuparle ese hecho.

—Lo hice, pero no hay ninguna información que me resulte de ayuda o referencia —le dijo—. Se hizo subordinada de Satoshi después de que el padre de Asahi muriera y se marchó de Sunagakure con ellos. Eso es lo único que hay de ella en ese tiempo, antes de eso, todo es normal. Misión tras misión, nada fuera de lo común.

—Quizás debiste conocerla hace dos años, cuando apenas había regresado —comentó el mayor, luego de un suspiro mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

—Puede ser —dijo Gaara—. Quizás solo la estoy confundiendo con alguien más.

* * *

—... No es confiable —murmuro Kazuki dentro de la biblioteca donde se habían encerrado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso de Eshima-sama? —preguntó Asahi un tanto confundida por lo que su primo le había dicho a través de la carta que le había dado en el pasillo.

—Desde que la conocí de niño, Eshima nunca me pareció una persona de confianza —le confesó, cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la pared fría—. Logro hacer que el abuelo hiciera todo lo que ella quería, utilizando la venganza de Arashi como "el método" para poder manejarlo a su manera. Nuestras madres ni siquiera pudieron hacer que entrara en razón, nunca pudieron lograr que notara lo que Eshima le hacía. Incluso a ti —la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza—. Logro llenarte de ideas sobre Gaara y sobre la muerte de tu padre.

Ella, frunciendo sus cejas, negó.

En eso estaba equivocado, su abuelo había sido la persona que le había contado lo que Gaara había hecho a su padre.

—Eshima-sama no...

—Eshima siempre fue la mente detrás del abuelo, ¡Eshima también fue la que asesino a nuestras madres! —soltó el azabache, intentando con eso hacerla entrar en razón mientras se separaba de la pared para acercarse a su prima que al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos al máximo—. Ella fue la culpable —repitió—. Tú tenías solo nueve años, no logras recordarlo...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Asahi, interrumpiéndolo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él al verlo acercarse—. Mi madre falleció porque estaba enferma, porque enfermo luego de una misión —dijo alterándose con cada paso que su primo daba.

—Mi madre también, ¿No es extraño que ambas cayeran enfermas cuando Eshima estuvo con ellas en cada una de sus misiones? ¿Porque ella no enfermo? ¿Por qué solo nuestras madres? ¿Jamás te preguntaste eso? —preguntaba Kazuki, deteniéndose al fin cuando Asahi golpeo la pared con su espalda.

—No, no es verdad —repetía la castaña comenzando a temblar de sus manos sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Eshima juega con las personas, utiliza las cosas a su favor. Está utilizando a nuestro abuelo al igual que a ti, Asahi.

— ¡Eshima-sama no es así! ¡Eshima-sama no haría eso! ¡Mi abuelo no se dejaría llevar por sus palabras! ¡Mi abuelo no... !

— ¡Mi abuelo perdió la razón cuando perdió a Arashi! —le dijo, tomándola por los hombros cuando esta negó repetidamente— ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de las cosas que esa mujer hace?! ¡¿Lo que te ha hecho?!

— ¡Eshima-sama es mi maestra, ella solo me enseña lo que debo hacer! ¡El abuelo me necesita! ¡No debo fallarle al abuelo! ¡Debo cumplir con la misión! ¡Debo... Debo hacer lo que abuelo me ordena! ¡Lo que Eshima me ordena! —gritaba Asahi comenzando a perderse mientras Kazuki seguía tomándola por los hombros.

—Eshima te está utilizando a ti y al abuelo, Asahi. A todo el mundo —susurró el enmascarado suavemente, intentando calmar a la castaña que en cierto punto había comenzado a llorar.

— ¡Deja de decir eso!

—Hace dos años casi mueres por su culpa. Casi mueres por ese maldito entrenamiento, ¿Y ahora la estas defendiendo?

— ¡Tú no sabes! ¡Tú no estuviste aquí! —le recriminó, empujándolo con un golpe en el pecho para alejarlo— ¡Yo fui la única que se quedó con el abuelo! ¡Fui la única que soporto todo esto! ¡Mi padre murió! ¡Me alejaron de todo lo que conocía! ¡Mi madre se fue, después mi tía, después Ame, y tú... Tú huiste! ¡Huiste y me dejaste sola con ella! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Así que no hables como si supieras lo que ocurrió!

Gritaba Asahi, dejándose caer al suelo, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

—…Por un tiempo yo no quise estar con ellos, muchas veces pensé en escapar como tú, pero nunca pude hacerlo. No podía dejar al abuelo con esa mujer —murmuró— ¡Yo jamás quise irme de aquí, de Sunagakure, pero a nadie le importo eso! ¡A nadie! ¿Por qué lo harían si yo era solo una niña? —agregó, sonriendo amargamente para después levantar su mirada y ver a su primo que se mantenía en silencio escuchándola decir todo lo que sentía en ese momento— Yo no quería esto, Kazuki —lloró, abrazándose a sus rodillas—. ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto?

Kazuki que no pudo responder a eso, desvío la mirada lejos.

—Lamento haberme ido y haberte dejado con todo esto, pero debes escucharme, Asahi —le repitió con tranquilidad, hincándose a su lado mientras se quitaba su máscara—. Regrese aquí exponiendo mi vida... —agregó luego de un suspiro, acariciando los cabellos castaños con una leve sonrisa—. El abuelo no me perdona por haberme ido y haberme negado a seguir con sus planes, creí que me echaría en cuanto me viera en la puerta —admitió—. Yo tampoco quería esto, Asahi. Ahora tengo una familia, me hubiera gustado mucho que mis hijos hubieran podido conocer a sus abuelos y a su tío.

Asahi que no sabía de esa familia que hablaba, levanto su cara con un poco de curiosidad.

—Sé que algún día los conocerás tú también, Asahi —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero...

—No digas más, no quiero oír más —pidió, secándose las lágrimas con su manga—. Necesito descansar, necesito dormir. Mañana debo entrenar.

—Asahi...

Intento decir algo antes de que se marchara, viendo como en ese momento su rostro cambiaba por completo. No había más lágrimas, ahora solo podía ver una cara seria, un rostro sin emoción alguna.

—Yo... Debo cumplir con mi parte. El abuelo me necesita.

—Asahi...

—El abuelo está solo. Tú, yo y el abuelo somos los únicos que quedan del clan. No voy a dejar que el abuelo haga esto solo.

Viéndola levantarse y alejarse para llegar a la puerta de salida, vio cómo su prima se alejaba.

—Descansa, Kazuki-san.

Quedándose en su sitio, Kazuki miro alrededor y después bajo la cabeza.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Asahi parecía haber caído en la misma trampa que su abuelo.

Debía hacer algo si quería que ella fuera feliz. Y necesitaba descubrir la verdad para poder hacer aquello…

Eso había ocurrido la noche anterior, y en esa mañana, Asahi solo podía mirar hacia el techo.

No tenía fuerzas para nada, sus pensamientos solo viajaban al pasado. Justo después de esos días cuando su padre había fallecido. Todos esos días dolorosos.

Golpeándose la cara con una mano, Asahi maldijo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —se preguntó a sí misma, mientras del otro lado de ese sitio Gaara se preguntaba lo mismo.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les va gustando la historia? Espero que sí xd**

 **¿Cómo ven a Asahi? ¿Gaara no es muy Occ? ¿Que piensan de Eshima? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es tan mala como se ve? lalala, en fin...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! xD**


	7. Asahi y Gaara

**Capítulo VI.**

 _Asahi y Gaara._

* * *

 _—¡... Asahi! —le gritó su madre desde la ventana abierta de la cocina, lugar por donde la pequeña había salido corriendo a toda prisa— ¡Ah! ¡Ya verás! ¡Tendrás un castigo cuando regreses, ¿Me oyes?!_

 _Con una sonrisita en su rostro redondeado, Asahi siguió corriendo, sin hacer caso a los gritos y quejas de su madre ni a nadie por el camino. Su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa, en un lugar donde la mayoría de los niños de su edad pasaban su aburrida tarde; y de no ser por su madre —que de pronto le había dado las ganas de enseñarle a preparar pasteles—, hubiera podido estar desde horas antes._

 _Recreando en su mente la imagen del enorme tobogán y del columpio gigante, la castaña apresuro su paso, esperando por Buda que no hubiera tantos niños peleando por montarse en ambas atracciones._

 _Una vez delante del sitio deseado, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder tomar una calada de aire y miró, segundos después, la entrada al parque con regocijo._

 _Con un brillo chispeante en sus ojos marrones, Asahi echó a correr una vez más, logrando resistir su fatiga. No estaba acostumbrada a correr distancias largas por varios minutos, pero aquello valía la pena._

 _Bajando con entusiasmo cada escalón de metro y medio (para ella que apenas si alcanzaba el metro), la pequeña Oshiro se detuvo una vez que sus pies pisaron el pasto falso del jardín; viendo alrededor y todo a su esplendor: el glorioso lugar infantil donde todas las tardes de todos los días venía a divertirse. Con o sin su primo, Ame._

 _Todo era siempre ahí: niños corriendo como salvajes de un lado a otro, peleando por subir en primer lugar a los juegos, empujándose, riéndose... Comiéndose los mocos. Ante eso, Asahi hizo un mueca de asco y camino rápidamente hacia los columpios —que gracias a Buda, estaban libres de rufianes—, mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos de niños y niñas que en esos momentos eran libres de adultos y sus reglas._

 _— ¡No! ¡Mamá! —gritaba con terror una chiquilla que intentaba huir de un bribón de cinco años que la perseguía con una lagartija muerta colgando de su mano._

 _— ¡Llorona! —se burlaba el chico, aún correteándola, mientras sus amigos lo miraban desde la distancia con enormes sonrisas._

 _Asahi miro aquello e hizo una mueca. No le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba que molestaran a los demás. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo como el de su madre apareció en medio de ambos._

 _Pudo ver que el ninja comenzaba a regañarlos, y mientras eso pasaba allí, un pelirrojo miraba lo mismo que ella a lo lejos; en uno de los rincones del parque donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con el arenero, creando castillos que ninguno de los otros niños de su edad podían siquiera imaginar hacer._

 _Asahi sabía quién era, todo mundo lo sabía. Le daba curiosidad infinita el niño, quería acercarse y decirle "Hola", pero los adultos siempre se interponían cuando lo intentaba, argumentando que hacerlo sería malo, fatal para ella. Incluso varias veces pudo ver al Kazekage observando al pelirrojo de cercas, con una mirada nada amigable. Su padre, Arashi, siempre se encontraba al lado del cuarto —porque era uno de sus guardaespaldas y un buen amigo—, también miraba al niño, pero su mirada no era como los otros. Sabía que su padre no pensaba como los demás sobre el hijo de su jefe y eso la hacía enormemente feliz. Aun así, obedecía su regla a regañadientes..._

 _Pero ese día no podía ver al Kazekage, ni a su padre, ni a ningún otro adulto que no fuera el hombre de cabello claro. Quizás podría..._

 _Habiendo pensado todo eso y haberse quedado quieta con cara de boba, no fue bueno. Sintiendo con su pie tropezaba con algo luego de intentar dar un pasó, Asahi cayo de cara al suelo, escuchando a alguien correr lejos segundos después._

 _— ¡Oh, vamos! —escuchó la voz del hombre acercarse—. ¡Eso no se hace Nozomi!_

 _La pequeña Oshiro sin inmutarse ni quebrarse en llanto como lo hacían las otras niñas, se apoyó en sus dos manos y miró hacia adelante, encontrándose con el mocoso que le había puesto el pie y que ahora le sacaba la lengua desde varios metros lejos._

 _— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó de pronto el adulto, llegando a su lado para alzarla del suelo y colocarla de nuevo en sus dos pies— ¿Te lastimaste? —quiso saber al verla callada, solo observándolo._

 _Asahi sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco por la vergüenza y asintió después, avergonzándose aun más por la sonrisa que el amable joven le regalaba._

 _Gaara que había observado todo aquello, dejo su pala a medio camino de su castillo de arena y un puñito de arena resbaló por ahí._

 _—Ten cuidado con los niños y diviértete, ¿De acuerdo? —escuchó decir de Yashamaru para la castaña que había ayudado a levantarse._

 _La niña con cara de tomate sonreía vergonzosamente y aquello llamó su atención más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que la niña que bajaba por la resbaladilla y caía de trasero al suelo, incluso más de como otro niño metía una lagartija viva en el pantalón de otro._

 _¿Porque sonreía así esa niña?_

 _¿Porque su cara estaba tan roja?_

 _¿Estaría enferma?_

 _Quizás tenía fiebre... Esos y otros más eran algunos de los pensamientos del pelirrojo, sin notar como parte de su torre de arena se tambaleaba peligrosamente._

 _Una vez que Yashamaru se alejara y se dirigiera a Gaara, Asahi observo desde su lugar con curiosidad —al igual que como había estado el pequeño pelirrojo—, notando al instante la mirada agua marina sobre ella. Parpadeando con sorpresa, intento saludar, pero el mayor la había bloqueado y ahora se hincaba frente al chico._

 _Sin poder escuchar que decían, ambos se levantaron a los pocos segundos y caminaron tomados de la mano para salir del parque._

 _— ¡Ya se fue! —escuchó de pronto a uno de los mocosos del pequeño grupo de delincuentes que casi siempre molestaban a los demás en ese parque._

 _— ¡Derribemos el castillo! —propuso otro, y con eso, Asahi corrió rápidamente para detener aquella barbaridad._

 _— ¡Oye!_

 _— ¡No derribes el castillo! —le gritó Asahi con enfado, mientras los demás del grupito se colocaban detrás de su amigo al ver a la niña bloquear el castillo._

 _— ¡Piérdete,Busu*! —grito uno de ellos._

 _— ¡No! —chilló Asahi, determinada a proteger el castillo del pelirrojo. Siempre le habían gustado los castillos y lo de ese niño era espectaculares— ¡Los voy a golpear si se acercan más!_

 _Asahi por lo general no se metía en problemas con los demás, su padre siempre le decía que pelear no solucionaba nada, pero sabía que esos mocosos no entenderían por qué no deberían hacer aquello. Después de todo, eran solo unos niños, niños, los niños eran tontos... O eso siempre decían las otras niñas._

 _Los niños al escuchar eso, se miraron entre sí, divertidos, y después estallaron en risas._

 _— ¡Que graciosa! —reía uno, al parecer, el que había tomado en su mano el reptil muerto._

 _Asahi infló las mejillas, ofendida, y sin poder hacer nada contra los seis mocosos: cayó al suelo cuando uno de ellos la empujo para quitarla de en medio y comenzar a pisar el majestuoso castillo de arena del pomposo y monstruoso hijo del Kazekage._

 _—Así aprenderá a no creerse tanto —decía otro, ayudando a pisotear aquella obra maestra que a Asahi tanto le gustaba._

 _Cuando aquellos mocosos se marcharon, Asahi aun el suelo, se limpió con su manga las lagrimitas que vacilaban en sus pestañas e, inflando nuevamente sus mofletes, se alzó en sus dos píes para acercarse a la arena donde había estado el castillo._

 _Tomando la pala y el cubo, la morena comenzó a construir uno nuevo._

 _Uno que no era ni siquiera el reflejo del castillo que Gaara había hecho._

* * *

 _—Nee, Yashamaru —llamó Gaara, una vez de salir del parque y caminar de regreso a casa._

 _— ¿Que sucede, Gaara?_

 _El pelirrojo que miraba la arena del suelo como si estuviera buscando respuestas también de ella, alzó su pequeño rostro para poder ver a su tío que ahora lo miraba._

 _— ¿Por qué esa niña tenía el rostro rojo cuando la levantaste? ¿Estaba enferma? —preguntó, confundiendo a Yashamaru que por un minuto no supo a qué se refería._

 _— ¿Por qué? —Musitó él, repitiéndose la pregunta— Bueno, Gaara, hay muchas razones para eso..._

 _Gaara que escuchaba atentamente, observo como su tío sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza._

 _—Veamos —dijo, sin saber cómo comenzar—. Algunas personas tienden a sonrojarse cuando sienten vergüenza al hacer o decir algo que les da pena frente a los demás —comenzó a explicar, bajando su mirada hacia Gaara. Sonriendo al verlo atento como siempre, se detuvo y se hinco frente a él para continuar—. También pasa cuando una persona no puede ocultar sus sentimientos por otra persona._

 _Gaara, mirando a su tío a los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y una extraña mueca surco en su rostro. Yashamaru al verla sonrió._

 _—Lo entenderás algún día —le dijo su tío con un guiño—. Cuando conozcas a una niña que te guste, o que le gustes a ella..._

 _Gaara sin decir nada, ladeó aún más la cabeza._

* * *

 _Cuando la siguiente tarde llegó, Gaara corrió alegre y rápidamente hacia el parque._

 _Siempre era el primero en llegar, siempre lo hacía para no tener que caminar entre los demás niños, sentía que si llegaba antes y se colocaba lo más alejado posible de ellos, no le temerían tanto y se quedarían más tiempo en el parque con él._

 _Aún le lastimaba profundamente que ninguno de ellos se acercara a hablarle. No tenía ningún amigo y aquello siempre le deprimía, pero se alegraba con poder estar en un mismo sitio con los niños de su edad. Eso era suficiente por el momento, y sabia o más bien, sentía que en algún momento eso cambiaría._

 _Una vez de bajar por los enormes escalones, Gaara miro alrededor. Ningún niño había llegado. Apresurando sus cortos pasos, llego a su sitio de siempre: el arenal. Pero al acercarse más, logro ver algo._

 _Su castillo de arena estaba intacto._

 _Sorprendido por encontrarlo en pie, se acercó hasta hincarse en la arena y lo observo de cerca._

 _Lo primero que notó fue que ese castillo era mucho más pequeño que el castillo que él había hecho el día anterior, además, las paredes tenían algunos imperfectos._

 _Lo segundo fue un pequeño broche de cabello que tenía una desconocida flor amarilla de adorno._

 _Gaara tomando el broche de cabello, lo reviso de lado a lado, como si aquello pudiera darle respuestas._

 _¿Por qué había un castillo de arena en el mismo sitio donde había hecho el suyo ayer?_

 _Sabía que los niños derribaban su castigo cada vez que el se marchaba del parque… ¿Entonces…?_

 _Mirando mejor la arena a su alrededor, Gaara inmediatamente comprobó que su castillo, como siempre, había sido destruido. Había huellas a su alrededor, y en algunas partes la arena se amontonaba en pequeñas montañitas._

 _De nuevo esos niños habían aplastado su trabajo... Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba ese castillo se encontraba en su sitio?_

 _Cuando los minutos pasaron y mientras Gaara intentaba mejorar ese castillo de arena, los otros niños comenzaron a llegar al parque. Pronto el lugar se vio inundado de niños, gritos y llantos._

 _A los lejos, Gaara logro ver a su tío Yashamaru alegar de nuevo con el grupito que siempre hacia de las suyas. Su tío siempre aparecía por el lugar para cuidar de él y de paso, vigilar a todos los niños._

 _Cuando su vista se desvío hacia los columpios, pudo ver a una niña de cabello marrón mirar hacia él, pero al instante de notar que la miraba, la niña desvío su rostro._

 _Era la niña que ayer su tío Yashamaru había ayudado. La recordaba porque era la niña que se había sonrojado._

 _Reparando en algo que la castaña tenia adornando su corto cabello, Gaara bajo su mirada a su mano donde aún sostenía el broche. Intercalando miradas entre la niña y el broche, supo que ella había construido ese castillo._

 _Asahi a lo lejos, sintiendo las miradas del peli rojo, sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a columpiarse mientras lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando al hijo del Kazekage el cual se encontraba confundido._

* * *

Gaara, mirando hacia el cielo a través de su ventana, sonrió por el recuerdo.

No había recordado —hasta esos momentos— aquellos días. Ese día en especial, había sido la primera vez que Gaara había notado a Asahi. Luego de ese y los siguientes que pasaron, Asahi y Gaara por fin se habían hablado, más bien, Asahi lo había hecho, él solo había respondido que timidez.

Los primeros días, había descubierto que su padre y el suyo eran amigos. Asahi trabajaba con él, era el guardaespaldas del cuarto Kazekage.

Asahi había sido la primera niña en acercarse y hablarle, y también en defenderle de los otros chicos. Y había olvidado eso...

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto por sí mismo al haber olvidado aquellos días, Gaara se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejar que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara a su oficina.

No había visto a Asahi desde hacía semanas y esperaba poder verla pronto. Quería explicarle algunas cosas, pedirle disculpas y hablar sobre cientos de cosas como cuando eran niños. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que no la volvería a ver. Esperaba que eso solo fueran ideas suyas, que fuera algo que no se volvería real. Era absurdo que no se volvieran a ver. Ella había regresado a la aldea para quedarse, ¿o no era así?

Sabía que eran sus temores los que le hacían imaginar asientos de cosas, pero había algo que le preocupaba. Y sabía muy lo que era. No quería creer en aquellas sospechas. Kankurō lo había comentado en varias ocasiones.

No quería creer que Asahi tramaba algo en su contra. No lo haría. Confiaría en su amiga como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando los minutos continuaron pasando y Gaara regresaba a su trabajo, un golpe en la puerta se escuchó.

—Adelante.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Kankurō entro seguido de un ANBU.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gaara una vez que ellos se detuvieron frente a su escritorio.

Llevando su vista a su hermano, Kankurō dudó antes de hablar.

—Gaara —habló al fin—. Este es Kazuki. Oshiro Kazuki.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡De nuevo por aquí! Tanto tiempo sin publicar, perdonen.**

 **Esta historia no será tan larga, serán máximo 12 o 15 capítulos, o quizás menos… depende como vaya avanzando y como este mi humor xD**

 **En esta parte quise poner algo de Gaara y Asahi de niños, esto porque me vi el episodio de Gaara y morí de ternura jajaja además de que necesitaba explicar cómo y dónde se conocieron.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y todos los demás… nos vemos en los siguientes!**


	8. Misiones y planes

Capítulo VII.  
Misiones y planes.

* * *

—Oshiro Kazuki.

Sorprendido por la visita del ANBU, Gaara observó con sorpresa al hombre y después desvió su atención a su hermano que se mostraba, además de incomodo, preocupado.

— ¿A que debo tu visita, Kazuki? —preguntó Gaara una vez que su sorpresa cambiara a curiosidad.

¿Por qué ese hombre se encontraba ahí?

—Hokage-sama, me disculpo si aparezco en un mal momento —se apresuró en decir el azabache, notando la tensión del hermano y el asombro del pelirrojo.

—No, no es un mal momento. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bajando su rostro, Kazuki camino un par de pasos para situarse frente a su escritorio y una vez ahí se hinco con una pierna apoyada en la alfombra marrón que Temari había mandado a colocar para adornar la aburrida oficina de su hermanito.

—Hokage-sama, vengo a ofrecerle mí servicio como ANBU y como Jounin de la aldea de la arena —sorprendido, Kankurō llevó su atención a Gaara que observó en silencio—. Por motivos personales, me marché por unos años de la aldea. Ahora al fin de regreso, deseo poder ser de ayuda, y proteger tanto a usted como a la aldea.

Gaara, manteniendo sus ojos firmes sobre el chico, entrelazó sus dedos; sopesando sus palabras.

¿Por qué ese hombre aparecía de pronto en su oficina?

¿Por qué decía de pronto aquello?

No recordaba haberlo visto por la aldea, por lo que sabía que decía la verdad respecto a haberse ido por unos años de Suna. No obstante, era un Oshiro, había visto su foto en su registro ninja, cuando era unos años menor que ahora.

¿Por qué Oshiro Kazuki se presentaba ante él a ofrecerle su servicio justo cuando comenzaban a sospechar de su familia?

¿Sera que el viejo Satoshi planeaba algo enviándolo a él?

Era un movimiento arriesgado para el anciano, no solo para Satoshi, sino también para él si lo aceptaba. ¿Podía confiar en el nieto del hombre que —según sus sospechas— intentaba algo en su contra?

— ¿Tu abuelo sabe que estas aquí? —preguntó Gaara y Kazuki alzó la vista del suelo.

—Mi abuelo sabe en donde estoy y lo que hago en este momento —respondió, para después guardar silencio—. Seré sincero, Kazekage-sama... —habló, segundos después, poniéndose serió—. Sé que usted y sus hermanos han comenzado a sospechar de mi abuelo y de las personas de mi clan —Kankurō aun detrás, apretó sus puños y se mantuvo alerta por cualquier cosa que el ANBU intentara. Este bajo de nuevo la cabeza con respeto—. Sé que hay motivos para que las cosas se malinterpreten entre usted y mi familia, pero le aseguro que ni yo ni ellos desean hacer algo en su contra.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? —preguntó el marionetista, acercándose para situarse al lado.

—Porque soy su familia y porque los conozco—respondió con sinceridad el azabache—. Asahi jamás haría algo para dañar a alguien que considero su amigo—dijo, logrando que Gaara sintiera una punzada en el corazón cuando el ANBU lo miro especialmente a él—. Mi abuelo, aunque pueda ser un poco complicado, tampoco haría algo para perjudicar a la aldea. Y sabe que usted ha manejado bien su cargo hasta ahora.

—...Pues no parece —murmuró Kankurō con enfado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay motivos para que las cosas se malinterpreten entre nosotros? —preguntó Gaara, curioso por saber esa información, y ambos hombres frente a él lo observaron.

Kazuki, regresando su mirada al suelo, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—No sé si lo recuerde, Kazekage-sama, pero hace trece años, corrió el rumor de que usted había asesinado a Oshiro Arashi, mi tío y el hijo de mi abuelo —el marionetista sorprendiéndose una vez más, frunció su ceño e intento recordar aquello, pero le era imposible. Había habido tantos de esos rumores que no podía recordar ninguno en especial. Gaara en su silla ni siquiera se inmuto, ya lo venía sospechando semanas antes—. Debido a eso, los rumores entre usted y mi familia comenzaron y crecieron aún más cuando nosotros nos marchamos, pero le repito, Kazekage-sama, que ninguno de esos rumores son verdad.

Manteniendo su rostro serio, Gaara sospechó que el hombre mentía sobre eso, lo sabía porque había bajado su rostro al suelo en lugar de mantener su mirada firme sobre la suya. Pero también sabía que no todo era mentira en sus palabras... había algo de verdad en ellas.

Kankurō llevando su atención a su hermano, lo miro preocupado. ¿Qué haría Gaara con ese chico? No podía mantenerlo a su lado, aun cuando había dicho todas esas palabras bonitas, él y su familia seguían siendo sospechosos de confabular en contra de Gaara.

— ¿Por qué vienes a decirme eso ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con curiosidad y Kankurō espero la respuesta— Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Por qué tu abuelo se rehúsa a verme?

—Como le digo, Kazekage-sama. Mi abuelo puede ser muy complicado, y aunque le diga esto con sinceridad, no puedo mentirle sobre el resentimiento que mi abuelo carga hacia... usted —Kankurō a su lado rió con sorna al escucharlo decir eso y Kazuki lo miro de reojo—. Sé que eso no ayuda en la situación en la que estamos ahora, pero le repito, conozco a mi familia, conozco a mi abuelo y él no haría nada en contra suya.

—Por favor —rió el marionetista a su lado—. Es absurdo que digas que no intentara nada cuando el anciano esta resentido hasta los huesos de Gaara —decía, mirando con molestia al Oshiro—. Además, dices que te marchaste por unos años de Suna; en ese tiempo tu abuelo pudo cambiar de parecer y planear algún ataque al Kazekage, así que a mi punto de vista, tú realmente no sabes nada de cómo está la situación en tu familia ahora.

—Aun si eso fuera verdad, yo estoy aquí ahora para llevar a mi abuelo por el camino correcto. Es por eso que vengo aquí ante usted, Kazekage-sama —dijo, bajando con respeto su rostro—. Para remendar los problemas que mi abuelo ha causado a usted y a sus hermanos.

Kankurō viéndolo con resentimiento, resopló y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sí, sí... tus palabras son muy bonitas, pero la verdad es...

—Basta, Kankurō —lo detuvo Gaara, colocándose derecho en su asiento y cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos mientras Kazuki levantaba nuevamente su mirada y lo observaba.

—Gaara, no pensaras...

—Kazuki es un ninja de la aldea de la arena —habló con firmeza el pelirrojo, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para ver primero a su hermano y después al Oshiro—, cualquiera que sea su decisión será aceptada por mí.

—Gaara...

—No obstante... —manteniendo sus ojos sobre Kazuki, Gaara se levantó de su asiento de forma elegante; llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda— Si esto causa una disputa con Satoshi-dono o con cualquier otra persona de su gente, discrepare con esto —dijo—. No deseo más rumores ni problemas entre nosotros, y espero que esto pueda arreglarse de una forma pacífica —Kazuki asintió.

—No habrá ningún problema, Kazekage-sama. Se lo pudo asegurar.

El mayor de los Sabaku, que se había callado, suspiró y cerró sus ojos para después bajar su rostro al suelo. Gaara siempre actuaba así, era demasiado blando con las personas, siempre quería creer que había algo bueno en cada una de ellas. Siempre intentaba solucionar los problemas de manera pacífica. Sabía que no todos eran y pensaban como él.

Y sabía que ese anciano era uno de esos.

No creía en las palabras del ANBU y jamás lo creería hasta que Satoshi viniera a presentarse para hablar con su hermano y solucionar esos problemas que el chico había comentado.

—...Kazuki —le llamó Gaara, antes de que este se marchara—. Seré sincero también yo —dijo esta vez él, cuando el Oshiro giró para verlo—. Si esto es algún tipo de engaño, no me contendré en hacer algo para detener a tu abuelo —cerrando sus ojos, el menor de los Sabaku frunció su ceño, esperando no llegar hasta ese punto—. Si las cosas se complican, si los rumores continúan y si la aldea y cada uno de sus pobladores se ven en peligro... no me contendré —repitió, advirtiéndolo.

"...Aun si ustedes pelean en mi contra", pensó con temor; imaginando a la menor de los Oshiro.

Sonriendo de lado, Kankurō felicito a su hermano.

—Lo sé, Kazekage-sama —sonrió el mayor, girándose nuevamente a la puerta—. Si eso llega a pasar, entonces yo los detendré —susurró para sí mismo el ANBU antes de llegar a la salida.

—Una cosa más —lo detuvo el pelirrojo, y sin esperar a que el azabache volteara a verlo, habló—. Quiero preguntarte sobre esa mujer, Eshima —Kazuki mirando la puerta de madera, espero por su pregunta—. Esa mujer... ella...

—Ella es la doctora de mi abuelo —habló Kazuki antes de que el pelirrojo intentara decir algo más—. No sé mucho de su pasado, así que no puedo serle de mucha ayuda —girándose para verlo, agregó—. Pero hay alguien que podría ayudarle con eso.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el Kazekage.

—Su media hermana.

— ¿Media hermana? —preguntó Kankurō, mirando ahora hacia Gaara que se miraba confundido.

—Su nombre es: Sawada Shizen —dijo el mayor.

— ¿Sabías que tenía una media hermana? —preguntó Kankurō a su hermano que estaba igual de confundido que él. Negando, Gaara llevó una vez más su rostro al chico cuando este parecía querer agregar algo.

—Tengo entendido que ambas compartían la misma madre, pero ninguna de ellas se llevaba bien, por ello mantenían su relación en secreto —asintiendo ante eso, el pelirrojo entendió entonces por qué en su registro no venía nada sobre eso—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo, Kazekage-sama? —asintiendo, Kazuki preguntó: — ¿Por qué desea saber sobre ella?  
Gaara, manteniendo su vista sobre él, pensó si decir o no sus sospechas.

—Es simple curiosidad —respondió al fin; mantendría sus dudas con él por un tiempo más.

Comprendiendo, Kazuki hizo una nueva reverencia para despedirse.

—Si eso es todo, Kazekage-sama. Me marchare ahora —dijo con respetó—. Si necesita algo, por favor, llámeme.

Asintiendo, Gaara y Kankurō vieron como el hombre salía por la puerta de la oficina.

—Diablos —masculló el marionetista, sacudiéndose las malas vibras que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo. Desviando su mirada a su pequeño hermano, lo miro preocupado—. ¿Qué piensas de esto, Gaara?

El pelirrojo aun parado en su sitio, suspiró y llevó su atención hacia él.

—Hay algo de verdad en sus palabras —dijo—. Pero no confió en él del todo.

Asintiendo, Kankurō cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Es demasiado sospechoso —murmuró este—. Y ahora sale con que Eshima-sama tiene una media hermana.

—Sobre eso, me gustaría que investigaras...

—No digas más —le interrumpió el castaño, alzando su mano para callarlo—. Aun si no me lo pidieras, investigaría sobre esa mujer. No estaré tranquilo si no lo hago.

Sonriendo levemente, Gaara asintió y regresó a sentarse para poder repasar todas y cada una de las palabras de Kazuki.

* * *

—No creí que actuarias tan rápido, Kazuki —habló Satoshi dentro de su oficina.  
Kazuki luego de haber salido de la oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba ahora en la de su abuelo; justo frente a su escritorio. Hincándose con respeto, alzó su rostro para verlo.

El hombre estaba molesto, lo sabía, pero eso ya no le importaba. Tenía que hacer las cosas en cuanto antes, una vez obtenido su permiso, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que Eshima se enterara e intentara convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Cuanto más rápido lo haga, más rápido terminaremos con esto —respondió, manteniendo su mirada en la suya.

Satoshi, mirando firmemente a su nieto asintió aun desconfiado.

A pesar de que Eshima le había dicho que no llevara a cabo el plan de Kazuki, se había atrevido a hacerlo. Nadie le daba órdenes a él y, pensando bien las cosas que su nieto le había dicho, tenía razón. No podían perder más tiempo. Las personas sospechaban de él y de su gente, sabía que el Kazekage y sus hermanos también y eso no le convenía en nada. Si ellos descubrían sus planes, todo terminaría para ellos ahí. Estaban en terreno enemigo ahora. Suna ya no era ese hogar que habían tenido antes, no con ese chico Jinchūriki al mando.

Debía ir con cuidado y cuidar sus pasos.

Estarían en desventaja si ocurría algún enfrentamiento; aun cuando Eshima intentaba reunir a más gente en contra del Kazekage, sabía que la diferencia seria mucha.

—Mantendrás a Asahi vigilada —habló de nuevo Satoshi, recargándose en su asiento—. No quiero que esa niña vuelva a caer en las garras de ese mocoso.

—No se preocupe por eso, Jii-sama. Asahi tiene claro su misión ahora —dijo Kazuki, bajando su cabeza al suelo y recordando el día anterior, toda esa charla con su prima—. Ella jamás lo traicionaría.

Escuchando eso, Satoshi asintió y cerró sus ojos, relajándose un poco.

—Gánate la confianza de ese Jinchūriki —le susurró el anciano—. Responde a sus preguntas... solo las que puedan tener respuesta —asintiendo, Kazuki lo miró—. No reveles más de lo necesario y ten cuidado con sus hermanos y demás ninjas que lo protegen. Ellos estarán vigilante también a ti —abriendo sus ojos, Satoshi frunció el ceño y miro a dirección de su ventana abierta—. Mientras estés aquí ellos no se acercaran.

—Lo sé.

Y una vez luego de que la reunión terminara y Kazuki saliera por la puerta para caminar por los pasillos de su viejo hogar hacia el lugar donde sería su nueva habitación; el ANBU miró el suelo pensando en lo sucedido dentro de la oficina del Kazekage.

Gaara era inteligente, lo sabía desde que lo conoció.

El pelirrojo no había creído ni en la mitad de sus palabras y aun así le había dejado a unirse a él. Sabía que lo mantendría a su lado para averiguar más sobre su familia y los planes de su abuelo pero, hablar sobre eso no estaba en sus planes. La idea ahora era salvar a su familia, a su abuelo y a Asahi, pero debía moverse con cuidado... no podía ir y contarle sus sospechas. Si hablaba de más con el chico, su familia se pondría en peligro y ellos se volverían en su contra y quedaría nuevamente como un traidor. Jamás podría volver a acercarse a ellos y entonces ella ganaría. Si quería descubrir más sobre Eshima, debía acercarse al Kazekage, él era el único que podría brindarle información sobre aquellos años cuando Arashi seguía con vida.

Y también sobre Eshima.

Si lograba descubrir algo que uniera a esa mujer con la muerte de su tío entonces podría abrirle los ojos a su abuelo y alejarlo de una buena vez de ella. Podría lograr que Asahi iniciara una mejor vida, y recuperara su vieja amistad con el chico.

Solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran según su plan.

Lo sorprendente que había descubierto ese día, era que no solo él sospechaba sobre Eshima; Gaara también lo hacía, pero no entendía por qué.

¿Por qué ese chiquillo preguntaba por ella?

¿Ellos dos se habían conocido antes?

Necesitaba saber las respuestas de esas y más preguntas, necesitaba saber si había una conexión entre ellos dos y aquel suceso que marco la vida de su familia.

La mañana siguiente, cuando en la casa de los Oshiro, Asahi comenzaba a escuchar las nuevas órdenes de su abuelo; Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo unos documentos que su hermana le había dejado, horas antes.

* * *

El día anterior, luego de que Kazuki se marchara, todo lo dicho por él había estado rondando sus pensamientos.

Desde que esa familia había regresado a Suna, Gaara no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos. Necesitaba espabilarse un poco, si continuaba así, no podría centrarse en las cosas importantes. Como en esos documentos que intentaba leer desde hacía una hora; los cuales era la respuesta del Hokage sobre los terrenos que Konoha le prestaría para sus huertos.

Suspirando y dejando los papeles una vez más sobre su escritorio; frotó sus ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse en su asiento.

Las palabras del ANBU lo atormentaban.

 _«...Asahi jamás haría algo para dañar a alguien que considero su amigo»_

Esperaba que esas palabras fueran parte de aquella verdad que sabía que existían en todo lo que él había dicho. No quería pensar en lo contrario, no podría soportarlo ahora que había recordado quien era ella y lo importante que había sido en su vida.

Abriendo sus ojos y mirando el techo sobre él, escucho como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina y antes de que la persona llamara a la puerta, lo ínsito a que entrara.

—Pareces cansado —comentó Kankurō una vez de entrar y verlo en su asiento—. ¿Pudiste descansar algo anoche?

—Descansé un par de horas —admitió el menor, llevando su mirada a la carpeta que su hermano cargaba bajo su brazo—. ¿Encontraste algo de ella?

Kankurō que comenzaba a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, coloco la carpeta sobre el escritorio y después suspiró.

—Malas noticias —dijo, para después agregar: —No podremos contactar con ella ni hoy ni nunca.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Porque lleva muerta exactamente los mismos años que Arashi.

Escuchando eso, Gaara entorno los ojos. Kankurō viendo su reacción, deslizo los papeles por el escritorio hasta su mano.

—La encontraron en la frontera norte, envenenada —explicó, mientras él tomaba la carpeta y leía la primera hoja—. Al parecer realizaba investigaciones para el hospital, la mayoría era sobre los venenos existentes en Suna; como médica ninja conocía sobre el tema y se dispuso a recolectar platas y hongos para analizarlos, pero... parece que algo salió mal durante una de sus investigaciones.

Gaara mirando el documento, leyó con atención la fecha en la que había sido encontrado su cuerpo. Frunciendo su ceño, rápidamente dejó la hoja y abrió su cajón derecho para sacar de ahí otra carpeta, esta, con la información de Arashi. Llegando hasta el punto que buscaba, Gaara tomó nuevamente la carpeta de Sawada Shizen y releyó esa misma parte, mientras Kankurō lo observaba.

—Según el informe, su cuerpo fue encontrado cinco meses después, luego de haber sido reportada como desaparecida —Gaara lo miró—. La autopsia reveló que posiblemente Shizen se encontraba muerta desde antes de encontrarla. Posiblemente uno o dos meses.

—Si fuera así, la fecha de ambos coincidirían —habló al fin Gaara, dejando ambas carpetas en la madera. Entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio, miró hacia su hermano.

—Ese chico nos habló de ella por algo —masculló de pronto Kankurō, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ciertamente —respondió Gaara, desviando de nuevo su atención a la carpeta de la mujer. Al ver como la mitad de su fotografía era bloqueada por una hoja, bajo su mano para poder observar el rostro de la kunoichi y, una vez de verla, abrió sus ojos, solo un poco, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación que Eshima le había provocado al conocerla.

Tenía alguna que otra similitud con su hermana; ambas de rostro alargado y piel blanca, boca y nariz fina, lo único que era completamente diferente entre las dos, era el color de cabello. Eshima era rubia, mientras que su hermana era peli negra. Pero el mayor rasgo que compartían las dos y que dejaba en claro que ambas eran familia, eran esos ojos casi felinos de color ámbar.

—Se parecen, ¿eh? —comentó Kankurō viendo su reacción, Gaara asintió— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —cuestionó el Kazekage, desviando su atención hacia su hermano.  
— ¿No se te hace conocida?

Gaara, regresando su atención a la foto, estudio una vez más aquel rostro y frunció su ceño; entrecerró los ojos, la acerco hasta pegarla a su nariz, pero no... no recordaba su rostro, aunque si esos ojos.

—Sus ojos son iguales a los de Eshima, solo eso me resulta familiar —dijo—. Más importante, ¿Se menciona a ella en el informe?

—No, en ninguna parte es mencionada —respondió Kankurō—. Pero ya que ambas no se llevaban bien, supongo que es normal que no se hable de ella, ¿no crees?

—No lo se...

Guardando silencio por umos minutos, Gaara y Kankurō miraron los papeles sobre la mesa. Ninguno dijo nada, cada uno parecía metido en su mundo... hasta que el marionetista recordó algo.

— ¿Le hablarás a Temari sobre esto?

Gaara, regresando su atencíon a su hermano, pensó seriamente en sus palabras y luego se reclinó en su asiento, para cruzar lps brazos sobre su pecho.

—Por el momento lo mantendremos entre nosotros dos —Kankurō asintío, preocupado—. No hay necesidad de preocuparla por el momento.

—De acuerdo, pero... Gaara —mirando de nuevo hacia su hermano, espero a que continuara— mientras no estemos seguros de los planes de ese hombre, no te acerques a ellos... tampoco a Asahi-san, mucho menos tú solo. Es peligroso.

Mirandose entre los dos, Gaara pensó en la kunoichi.

—... De acuerdo —mintió el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada lejos de la de su hermano.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Ame y Kazuki

Capítulo VIII.  
Ame y Kazuki.

* * *

 _Porque también los hermanos merecen capítulo (?)._

* * *

—Oe, Asahi —le llamó su primo y Asahi giró hacia él —. Tienes algo ahí —dijo, señalando su camisa, la morena —que parecía muy entretenida viendo algo en el cielo— bajó rápidamente el rostro a ese lugar, pero antes de poder ver que era aquello que tenía, su primo le dio un golcecito en la nariz—. Caíste... De nuevo —se burló.

Haciendo una mueca, Asahi intento hacerle la misma broma, pero su primo huyó antes de que ella intentará cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ame! —gritaba la menor, persiguiéndolo por los pasillos.

— ¡Eres una lentita, Asahi! —se burlaba el azabache, bajando la velocidad al ver lo complicado que era para ella seguirlo.

Inflando sus mofletes, Asahi siguió tras él, empeñada en llevar su venganza, pero aquello no pudo ser, porque de la nada, su primo se detuvo, causando que ella chocará con su espalda y cayera al suelo.

—Ouch —se quejó la niña, levantándose y sobándose la espalda.

Viendo como su primo se había detenido y miraba a la kunoichi recién llegada, ladeó la cabeza, confusa, mirándola a ella de igual forma, mientras que la mujer se mantenía seria en su asiento.

Asahi conocía a esa mujer, ella era una de las subordinadas de su padre, o eso es lo que había escuchado de los mayores.

Frunciendo su ceño, Ame dio una reverencia cuando Arashi apareció en la sala con unas carpetas en sus manos y, el mayor al verlos ahí, sonrió.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ame? —preguntó Arashi, al notar la mirada del varón sobre su colega.

—No, nada —respondió rápidamente el adolescente, dibujando una sonrisa a su tío, que luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más entre ellos —y decirle a Asahi que no se metiera en ninguna travesura—, salió hacia el corredor para no molestarlos.

— ¡Ame! —le llamó la chiquilla, apresurándose para llegar a su lado— ¡Ame! —chilló, intentando hacerlo caer en la broma anterior, pero el chico se lo impidió.

—Oe, Asahi... —le habló, bloqueando el dedo que con dificultad iba hacia su nariz. Asahi de puntitas, arrugó la frente y lo miró atenta, incitándolo a continuar— Esa señora, ¿no te parece un poquito extraña? —con una mueca, Asahi negó y regresó sus talones al suelo de madera—. ¿En serió? A mí me parece que cada vez que la veo cambia un poco... Quizás yo soy el raro y me estoy volviendo loco —agregó, colocando una mano bajo su barbilla, pensando. Al ver como la chiquilla lo miraba atentamente, una sonrisita de lado se mostró en su rostro antes de soltar un grito que sobresalto a su prima— ¡Cuidado, Asahi! ¡Estoy loco y te pegaré mi locura!

— ¡Ah! —gritó la niña, levantando las manos, asustada.

Echándose a reír cuando su prima salió corriendo a la otra dirección por donde ahora caminaban, Ame aprovechó para escabullirse del lugar y terminar con sus tareas en casa.

* * *

Caminando por el desierto, Asahi miró la arena en el suelo y se contuvo el llanto.

En esos momentos ella y toda su familia se alejaban de Suna, de su hogar. Asahi sujetaba con firmeza la falda de su madre mientras intentaba igualar sus pasos.

Delante de ella, su abuelo y otros ninjas dirigían al grupo. Su tía, al lado de su madre, parecía muy seria y aquello la sustaba, por lo general su tía siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa, pero esas sonrisas se habían marchado desde que su padre había muerto hacía unas semanas. Su tía y todo mundo parecían personas diferentes.

Ame, bajando la velocidad para llegar al lado de Asahi, pincho su mejilla y se sacó la paleta de su boca para poder sonreirle.

—Pero que cara más fea pones, Asahi —le dijo, para después rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos otro dulce—. Toma, con esto harás otras muecas.

Asahi miró el dulce y esperó unos segundos antes de tomarlo y metérselo a la boca.

Al ver eso, Ame sonrió aliviado y después desvío su mirada hacia al frente, donde Kazuki se encontraba con su abuelo y otros hombres.

Ya llevaban cuatro días caminando por el desierto, si no fuera por los descanso que su hermano pedía a su abuelo, Asahi y los demás niños no podrían haber seguido por el camino.

No entendía porqué se marchaban de la aldea, tampoco sabia a donde irían, pero no podía preguntarle a su abuelo sobre eso... ni por nada en realidad. Desdé que aquello había pasado, su abuelo se había vuelto una bomba de tiempo. No podía hacercarse sin que el hombre le reclamará algo.

Resoplando, Ame miró una vez más a Asahi. La pequeña lucía exhausta y algo deshidratada, no se miraba nada bien, y de eso hacía semanas, cuando le dieron la noticia de su padre y de la posible sospecha de su amiguito, el pelirrojo.

Llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón holgado, observó una vez más a su hermano y a su abuelo a lo lejos y, notando una cabellera rubia cercas del anciano, apretó sus puños con fuerza, sin que nadie de ahí pudiera ver algo.

Esa era Eshima, Kurosawa Eshima.

Había algo en esa mujer que no le gustaba para nada, pero no sabia qué era ni por qué sentía eso.

Al principio la mujer le había parecido de lo más normal, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y las visitas de la mujer a la casa de su tío se incrementaban, Ame notaba algunas cosas diferentes en ella.

Una de esas era su comportamiento que cambiaba de un día a otro. Un día ella se mostraba amable y servicial con ellos y con su familia, y al siguiente se volvía lo contrarió a eso. Lo demás eran pequeños detalles en su rostro, como sus ojos y pequeños lunares que en ocasiones desaparecían por completo; su manera de expresarse y la forma de caminar también eran algunas de las cosas que cambiaban en ella.

Y ahora que la mujer parecía haberse unido oficialmente al clan, Ame se mostraba inquieto, sobre todo porque al parecer su abuelo comenzaba a influenciarse de ella y de sus argumentos.

Debía mantenerla vigilada y cuidar de Asahi.

No dejaría que su pequeña prima fuera utilizada por su abuelo ni por esa mujer, porque Kazuki se lo había dicho. Asahi sería la clave para la venganza hacia el niño Jinchuriki. Gaara.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Kazuki caminaba por las calles levemente iluminadas de la nocturna Suna.

La temperatura había bajado varios grados ya, pero el ANBU no parecía notarlo, ni eso ni nada a su alrededor a decir verdad. Sus pensamientos y toda su atención estaba centrada en una sola cosa: el lugar al que se dirigía en esos momentos.

El cementerio.

Sabía que ahí no encontraría ni a su madre ni a su hermano, pero la tumba de Arashi sí. Necesitaba consuelo, y en esos momentos no había ningun vivo que se los diera.

Atravesando el gran arco de cemento del cementerio, Kazuki se desvío por el camino izquierdo y continuó caminando hasta llegar a una de las esquinas. Ahí se encontraba la lápida de su tío.

No le sorprendió verla limpia y llena de flores, desde que su abuelo había regresado a Suna, el hombre tomaba una o dos horas de su día para venir a verlo y arreglar su lugar de descanso.

Supirando al pensar en ello, Kazuki se hincó y leyó el nombre escrito en el mármol.

Ya habian pasado más de diez años de su muerte, pero aun podía recordar a su tío a la perfección.

Ni Ame ni él habían conocido a sus padres, así que él se había vuelto la figura paterna de ambos, aunque eso nunca le había agradado a su madre, quien no quería que sacarán la parte "blanda" de su hermano. Pues este siempre se mostraba acomedido con las personas, y según ella, eso no era para nada masculino.

Aquello jamás les había importado a Ame y a Kazuki, para ellos Arashi era un hombre respetable y un símbolo a seguir. No como el primer esposo de Atsuhi, su madre.

El primer esposo la había abandonado, ese miserable al que debía llamar padre había huido cuando le hvisn informado del embarazo, así que jamás llegó a conocerlo.

Y el segundo esposo, el padre de Ame había muerto en una misión cuando Ame apenas tenia un año de nacido, y él, a pesar de haberlo conocido, jamás logró tener una cercanía con el hombre, en cambio con su tío sí.

Él le había enseñado el jutsu de sustitución y otros tantos más que no podía llegar a contar con sus manos. Había estado en sus malos momentos y en los buenos. Al igual que con Ame.

Y era por eso que Kazuki quería hacer algo por Asahi.

Así como Arashi había cuidado de él y de su hermano, él cuidaría de Asahi. Y no solo de ella, también cuidaría de su abuelo. Era su familia, y a pesar de los problemas que existían entre ellos dos, no podía dejar ni permitir que nada malo le pasará.

Después de haberse ido de Suna con su clan y establecerse en algunos pueblitos cercanos, las sospechas hacia Eshima comenzaron.

Esa mujer no paraba de darle ideas locas a su abuelo, algunas de ellas ocasionaban incluso peleas entre los miembros. Su madre y su tía eran las que más problemas tenían con Eshima, pues ambas siempre intentaban lejar a su abuelo de la influencia de la mujer. Pero ellas nunca pudieron lograr algo.

Atsuhi, con los chismes que se había ganado con su primer matrimonio y haber sido dejada y embarazada con tan sólo dieciocho años, había logrado que su padre dejará de tomarla en cuenta. Ella no era más su primogénita, y sólo era una más del clan. Al igual que la madre de Asahi, con la que no llevaba una buena relación.

Ame, que se mantenía alejado de las peleas la mayorías de las veces, pensaba que Eshima ocultaba algo extraño. Ella mostraba una rara obsesión por el asesinato de Arashi, también por la venganza hacia el hijo del cuarto Kazekage. Además de su comportamiento y desagrado hacia la madre de Asahi y muchas veces a Asahi.

Por esas y más Razones, las sospechas de Kazuki habían incrementado. Si su hermano sospechaba de ella, entonces era porque algo debía estar ocultando.

Pero lamentablemente, antes de poder lograr descubrir si quiera algo, la noticia de la muerte de su hermano le fue notificada en un pergamino. Tres años de la muerte de su madre y de su tía, cuando el había sido desterrado de su clan y de su familia, y vivía ahora con la que seria su esposa en unos cuantos meses.

Cuando supo la noticia, Kazuki regresó con su abuelo, pero Noboyuki y Eshima le impidieron el paso. Él no podía volver, y entonces él volvió a marcharse. Sin poder ver por una ultima vez a su hermano que era enterrado en esos momentos.

Pasaron los años cuando por fin logró obtener información de su familia. Ellos habían regresado a Suna, lo que significaba que el plan daría comienzo. Necesitaba regresar con ellos, necesitaba acercarse y evitar los planes de Eshima.

—Pero no será nada fácil —se dijo a sí mismo, sobre todo cuando Asahi se había vuelto como un títere y obedecía las órdenes de esa mujer, justo como su abuelo.

Había intentado evitar verla durante todo ese día, sabía que su abuelo ya le había comentado el nuevo plan que tenían pensado llevar a cabo. Sabía que Asahi se molestaría con él, sobre todo por el hecho de tener que acercarse nuevamente a su viejo amigo.

No se acercaría por el momento a la mansión y si era posible, dormiría ahí esa noche, o en algún otro lugar que fuera económico para su bolsillo.

No quería más peleas con ella.

Y tampoco quería toparse con Eshima.

Por lo que quedaba de esa noche, intentaría relajarse y alejarse de los posibles problemas.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
